Blackbird
by DandylionWishes
Summary: A new student at Forks high isn’t exactly human. Follows Raven, a secretive mysterious character. What is she exactly and how does she know what the Cullens are? AU slightly OOC. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, first off, I'm British so please excuse any weird words. Second, this isn't my first fan fiction, just the first one I've published, so any comments will be appreciated. Third, I can't tell a short story and have a tendency to ramble so I apologize for the rambles. Fourth, I'm not going to say, I'll update every Monday for example, because I hate it when then Monday comes around and I've been busy yada, yada, yada so no update. I'll try to update around once or twice a week. See what I mean about rambling?**

**Anyway, without further delay.**

* * *

My past was not one of average, even for an immortal. I had spent most of it running, and hiding. That's the problem with never ageing, you don't age like others, humans that is.

I guess I should start by explaining myself. I had many names over my existence, but the name I have chosen for this chapter of my life, is Raven.

I don't remember anything other than what I am now. Well, I remember excruciating pain and then I _understood_.

You see, I have a power, a deadly, beautiful power. I _understand_ everything. I can control things, like my appearance but not my eyes, they stayed fixed one colour. Never changing. Another example would be anything technical I can request to do my will. Anything with a conscious though, was a completely different kettle of fish. I could request, most things like insects or rodents would listen and agree, plants too. But not humans, they have to be in a state of near exhaustion to listen, let alone obey. That's called possession, and that's dark, real dark.

_Nice one, _thevoice in my head mused, my inner monologue really drove me nuts at times.

Golden trees whizzed past as I ran through the forest, kicking up the occasional leaf as I ran, the autumn sun making a rare appearance for this area. I tasted the air, checking for human scent, I would be in so much trouble if I was caught like this.

I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings but I was sure that I had been running for about three days, maybe less. I didn't take notice between days and nights when I was running, only solely focused on my destination. I had checked the map not that long ago, it wouldn't be long until I reached my destination.

Forks, Washington.

I had found it on the internet in my previous home, a small city with a frighteningly small population. Surely here I would be able to find some kind of refuge from mythical creatures who want my guts for breakfast?

I sighed. _Wherever _I went I would find something mythical, it was my kind of luck.

Slowing down, I caught the scent of humans. I heard cars and followed the sound to a road. There was a sign stating that the city of Forks welcomes me. I let out a snort, _Yeah right_, the annoying voice in my head commented.

I reached into my backpack and took out the documents and a map that would lead me to my new house.

Well, house was pushing it. It was a small cabin in a secluded forest area. But enough for me.

My cover story was a simple one. I was staying here as a punishment for bad behaviour in a previous school, not a total lie, just that in the previous school I was 18, now I am 16 but I made sure that that small piece of information wasn't passed along.

Following the map, I walked down the road to a small turning off the side and continued for about a mile. Good, I noted, It was a good way away from any humans who might accidentally cross my path.

The road went through the trees and into a small clearing. Trees that were yet to lose their leaves circled the clearing, with the occasional gust of wind blowing a leaf across. On the far side of the clearing there was a building. I raced over to get a closer look.

I gasped as I saw the cabin. It was beautiful. I made a mental note to keep this property and to return in a few years, under a different name and appearance of course.

One story high, it was built of white wood with a small porch and a pathway leading through the trees. There was my trusty Mini Cooper parked outside, I had to keep up appearances, I couldn't just run everywhere. Plus, the novelty of running wore off after a while. I got the key from under the eaves of the door and unlocked it.

Inside was just as beautiful, with it being almost all open plan with a living area, a small kitchen off to one side with a dining table, for appearances again, it would seem strange if I didn't have a kitchen, it _was_ a waste though, I didn't eat. I made my way to the bedroom, as this would be the room that I spent the most time in, listening to music and searching on the internet. I'm immortal, I don't sleep. A large bed took up most of the room, with a stereo and computer sat at a desk, along with my ihome. A wardrobe was nestled in the corner and I opened it, peering inside, praying that the person who had refurbished the cabin had listened to my note and filled the wardrobe, for my use upon arrival. Whoever it was had gone crazy, colours I didn't know existed flashed in front of my eyes.

I pulled out something that looked like a dress but didn't seem to cover enough skin to be called a dress.

Shaking my head, I replaced the tiny dress. I saw a pair of skinny black jeans. Smiling, I lifted out a plain cotton t-shirt with simple embroidery and a black and green hoodie.

I got a brush out of my bag and tried to remove the leaves and such that had tangled in my hair while I was running. I usually cut my hair short before running but the leaves still found a way in. I turned on the shower and immediately relaxed.

After my shower, I dried my hair and put on the clothes I found earlier. I ran my hands through the shaggy mess that is my hair. Sighing, I made it longer, not really long, just past my shoulders. I kept the dark, dark brown though. It helped with the "I'm scary stay away" look. Finally, I felt like myself again. I reached into the backpack I had brought with me and took out my make up bag. I added some blush to my startlingly pale face, along with mascara and eyeliner. I grabbed two hair bands and put two loose plaits in my dark hair, both brought over my shoulders.

I checked my watch, it was nearly half seven in the morning. Grimacing, I remembered I was supposed to be at school today. With a sigh I pulled out a book bag from the bottom of my wardrobe, it looked really expensive. I noted that I had all the equipment I would need already packed, _Save me one job I suppose_. Walking into the living room, I saw a note that I had missed earlier. It was from the person who had refurbished there was a faint scent around the note, but I ignored it, the note was explaining about all the things to do in the "fabulous" city of Forks, I rolled my eyes at that. _Like I would ever want to go fishing, or ice skating! _My inner monologue was having fun at least.

The note also included a map of Forks and the surrounding areas, I made another mental note to visit La Push, the Indian Reservation nearby.

There was also a phone number to ring if anything went wrong and the signature, _Esme Cullen_.

Crumpling up the note, I threw it I the trash and flung myself onto the large squishy sofa. Closing my eyes, I sort out my ihome, with my ipod plugged in and turned it on. I found the album I wanted to listen to and cranked up the volume blasting it through my speakers. Sometimes having a gift is just so much easier than actually moving across the room and switching it on myself.

A voice flooded my conscience, an old voice, one I hadn't heard in a while, the voice of my Master.

"_You know well enough that using powers instead of doing something yourself is lazy and laziness will be punished." _

It was an old memory. Sighing, I cursed my perfect recall and crossed the living room, entering my bedroom. I sat down in front of the dinosaur computer and flicked it on, touching it with my mind, just a little encouragement to speed it up. After several painful minutes the computer had booted up and I was able to log into the internet.

With only a little probing from me, the computer hacked into Forks high website and pulled up my schedule.

History

AP English

Calculus

Photography

Lunch

AP Biology

Gym

I groaned, Gym? Were they trying to make it even _more_ obvious that I wasn't human? I wish that sometimes they'd let me take Spanish, or French or any other language. With my gift I only needed to hear it spoken once and I was fluent. Seriously, who didn't want a gift. I loved mine.

It was the same schedule I had in my previous school. I need to graduate properly this time and stop going to high school for a while. It tends to get old.

I was suddenly aware that I should really get going because being late _really_ wasn't my sort of thing. I turned off the computer and ihome with one thought and grabbing my book bag, I flung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my spare pair of converse that weren't covered in mud, picked up the key, locked the cabin climbed into my Mini and was off.

The drive to school was uneventful, I only nearly killed two people and a dog, nothing to worry about. As per usual Forks weather, it was raining but due to my research before I came, I knew to pack a raincoat. Forks High was several maroon buildings with a sports field outside. Nothing special.

Due to my rush to not be late, I was actually early. I saw a sign for reception and decided to stop right there. I hopped out and headed into the building. A large woman with thick rimmed glasses, probably around forty I'd say, with a name tag stating her name was Mrs Cope, gaped openly at me. Although whether it was because of my immortal beauty, or the fact I was wearing heavy eye make up and a lot of black, I wasn't sure. I guess that the "Gothic immortal" look wasn't "in" at the moment. I chuckled quietly at her expression.

"I'm Raven." I stated, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled.

"Ah yes, the new girl." Mrs Cope ruffled around with a few sheets before handing me my schedule, a map of the school, my locker number and combo and a slip of paper for all of my teachers to sign. She wished me good luck and I had to hold back a snort.

I headed back to the Mini and joined the queue of students cars that were lining up to grab a space in the student lot. All the cars were all clearly second-hand or more, and looked totally battered. I parked next to a shiny Volvo that was the nicest car next to mine, I decided, in case my car decided to turn on me.

As soon as I was out of the car I had peoples attention. I was guessing that new students were a rarity among Forks, after all, who in their right mind you move _here?_

A bell rung in one of the buildings and I brought out the map that Mrs Cope handed me and tried to figure out where my history class was. finally I spotted it and after memorising the whole school complex.

My history teacher, Mrs Bevan gawked at me as I entered, but didn't say anything, I prayed that this wouldn't be a regular comeuppance. I handed her my slip.

"Right. Raven? Is that your real name? The one you were born with?"

I nodded and she glared at me so I answered, "Yes Miss."

She gave me a quick nod and assigned me a seat near the back of the class. I spent the whole lesson carefully taking notes on the civil war. Something I'd studied several times, but I had to keep up my act, and to ignore the stares I was getting. The lesson passes quickly and I made my way to English.

I entered the English class with my head down and didn't notice the person stood there until it was too late. I crashed into her, my body was as solid as marble, there wasn't a chance of me being hurt, but worried I looked to see her still standing, topaz eyes twinkling. I looked into her eyes curiously, they weren't quite topaz, more of a warm honey, or butterscotch. Pulling myself out of my minds' ramblings I muttered my apologies and moved past her towards the English teacher, Mr McGregor. He glanced over my outfit choice and I saw a hint of a smile appear on his lips. I handed him my slip and he signed it.

"Raven, I'm going to have to sit you next to Miss Swan at the back. His expression was apologetic, I was wondering why until I followed his gaze to the girl I had walked into not two minutes before.

I took my slip off Mr McGregor and walked up to my seat. The girl sat in the seat next to me immediately stiffened and stopped breathing. Confused I turned to look at her. She had long dark hair that contrasted with her pasty white skin, the same colour as mine and I wondered if we were the same. Deciding to talk to her and try and get some answers, or at least her name I turned my body towards her and said, "I'm Raven, who are you?"

She turned to look at me and opened her mouth, taking a breath, tasting the air? I wasn't sure. A memory suddenly flooded back to me. It was Master talking about mythical creatures.

"Of all the _people_ out there the ones you want to watch out for are vampires. They are the only ones who could potentially kill you." I had noticed he put a lot of emphasis on "people" It had made me smile.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." He voice was muted and ran like silk. I thought back to that lesson I'd had on vampires and tried out my check list on her. Yep she fitted the bill. From her reluctance to breathe when I first sat down, I'd guess that she's probably relatively new to being a vamp.

I was awakened from my mental ramblings by her waving a hand in front of my face, just a tiny bit to fast for human speed. Instinctively I grabbed her hand, too fast for any human to see and pulled it down by her side. "Stop moving so fast." I hissed, to low for human ears.

Bella's eyes widened in shock and she gave me a startled look. "What do you know?" She asked sounding worried, "And who are you, or rather, _what_ are you?"

I gave her a calm smile and said, "Everything, and I'm just Raven." I swung my body away from her and concentrated on Mr Masen's lecture on when or not to use semi-colons and other boring pieces of punctuation. Bella passed me a note sometime during an exceptionally boring speech on hyphens.

_Meet me after English before your next lesson, around the back of the building. I just want to talk to you, I don't bite._

I snorted but covered it up with a cough and gave her a look and wrote back, _I know __everything._

Bella's mouth lifted into half a smile and she wrote, _Well only some of the time._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath that I didn't really need and found the school bell system. I gave it a bit of a push and the bell rang suddenly.

I swept my belongings into my too expensive book bag stood and left the class, catching Bella's gaze and shaking my head in the process.

Calculus passed without any glitches, although, I was really annoyed that I wasn't in a advanced placement for it. I found calculus the easiest subject, but I think that may be some thing to do with my gift.

As I walked into photography I was stopped by a girl. She was tiny. Thin in the extreme, around 4"11, I'd say with dark, almost black spiky hair and pale features. She also had the same not quite topaz, more of a warm honey, or butterscotch colour eyes as Bella from English had.

_You go to the smallest, rainiest place you can find and _still _manage to come across a group of vamps. _

Shut up. I told the voice.

_You know it's true. _

I gave a mental sigh and pushed my _voice _my second thoughts out of my head.

"Where did you come from?" The little pixie-like girl demanded.

I just looked at her and said, "I didn't know I was under interrogation. I'm sorry." Heavy sarcasm filled my tone.

I ignored her shocked face and went to the front of the tiny classroom and handed my slip to the teacher. He introduced himself as Mr Ford and I heard several girls at the back of the class give a dreamy sigh. Furrowing my brow, I took in this teachers appearance, sure he had a nice face but he was skinny, wore_ pink _clothing and was just average. And I mean, come on. Pink. That's a sure sign of a gay teacher. Plus, photography, it's like having a male sewing teacher.

"Right class, this semester, you will be doing a joint project with a member of this class. You'll have more details on this later on but now I want you to all find a partner." Mr Ford clapped his hands at the end of his speech and sat down with a cup of coffee, letting the class scuffle and pinch and punch while making a ruckus. I sighed. There was about 14 people in the class, I felt sorry for whoever had to be partnered with me.

To my surprise, the small dark-haired pixie girl came over, chirping in a high soprano that hurt my ears.

"Will you be my partner, oh, wait I don't even know your name, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen."

I raised a eyebrow and looked down at her, "Well Alice, Alice Cullen. I'm Raven. I guess that I'll have to be partners with you since the rest of the class already have one." I remarked sadly.

"You can just call me Alice. What's your surname? Where do you live? What car do you drive? Where did you get your book bag? Do you want to go shopping?" Alice gave a me an excited grin and clapped her hands.

"Are you related to Esme Cullen?" I asked, finally realising why the name sounded familiar.

"Yes, she's my adopted mom, why?"

I sighed and explained about moving here, the cabin and the note.

Alice gave an excited squeal, "Then you're the one who I had to shop for!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, _you_ got all those outfit?" I asked her, She just nodded, a bit like a nodding dog.

"You didn't answer my questions." I glared at her but took an unnecessary breath.

"I'm just Raven. I live in that cabin I told you about. I drive a mini, you got the bag and no."

Alice looked like she was about to speak again when Mr Ford called the class to order and started the lesson properly.

Luckily, Alice kept to herself for the rest of the lesson. I kept tabs on when the bell was going to ring, so that as soon it went I swept out of the room at barley human speed.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Be honest, I hate liars. Constructive criticism is appreciated, so would reviews.**

**Byeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, firstly thanks to all those reviewers you made my day :D Secondly Dancingpaws was nagging me to put this up because I 'Write slow' so this is just for you.**

**I also forgot to say last chapter that I (Unfortunatly) Don't own Twilight allthough my birthday's next month so *Crossed fingers* :D**

**Anyway, without further delay.**

* * *

As I entered the cafeteria, I was met with a rush of noise. I was tempted to turn and hide in my car, or the Library but I saw Alice dance past and figured that if she could bear it so could I. I joined the queue and bought a bottle of water and an apple.

I scanned the seats and saw a table in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. I headed towards it and sat down, my back to everyone dwelling on the cracks in the wall and wondering how many punches it would take for me to escape.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned, to be met with six pairs of not quite topaz, more of a warm honey, or butterscotch colour eyes. I looked them all defiantly and said, "Yes?"

The closest one, a dark haired male, with muscles like no other crossed his arms and said, "Your sat at our table."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does it have your name on it? If it does I'm sorry and I'll sit elsewhere, but if not you can _scat_ and leave my to eat my lunch." I saw the girl from English, Bella and Alice from photography holding onto a blonde haired boy and a dark ginger haired boy. A blonde girl was hanging onto the muscled male. Realization hit me as I remember the conclusion I had come up with in English. I was sat at the table of six vampires. Opps.

"Well, okay, we'll go." The muscled boy stuttered, bringing me back to the conversation.

_Trust you to find the nearest coven of vampires. _My second thoughts scolded me, the ginger vampire looked directly at me as that was said.

_Great, that coven also has a mind reader. _I sent a mental glare at my inner thoughts and closed the door that is my mind. Impenetrable, no mind reader could get in.

The vamps left me and went and sat at a different table. They appeared to be in deep conversation. I kept staring at the wall but concentrated on their conversation.

"I read her mind. She knows what we are! And she knew that I could read minds." The ginger male appeared to be in great distress. I allowed myself a chuckle.

"That's stupid. We only came here a few months ago, we can't move now." A female voice I hadn't heard before stressed. I guessed this was the blonde female.

"I sit next to her in English, I'm pretty sure she's not human." I sighed as Bella started her story, dishing out all the contents of our English class.

I tuned them out and caught the gaze of a blonde human. I curled my index finger twice, calling her over. She looked quite startled to be honest.

"Who are they?" I asked, pointing towards the table of vampires.

"Um… They're the Cullens. The foster kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The two blondes are twins, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're both like "With" Someone. Jasper, he's with the little dark haired girl, Alice Cullen. Rosalie, she's with Emmett Swan, the guy who looks like he could snap you in half with one finger. And the dark ginger guy, that's Edward Cullen and he's with Bella Swan, the sister of Emmett. He's like, really protective of her, but they're all really protective of each other it's really weird."

I thanked the girl and tuned back into the Cullens conversation.

Alice was speaking, "…didn't see her coming, I don't like it. it seems really fishy. What's she thinking now Edward?"

I felt what could only be described as a scratching on the door of my mind. I tried to ignore it but gave up. I filled my mind with the image of a raised middle finger and open the door slightly, just to give him a peek and slammed it shut again.

Across the room, Edward burst into laughter. "I was met with a solid wall, not hearing anything, like I do with Bella's mind, then for a fraction of a second, I was mentally flipped off." The entire table burst into laughter and I sent Edward another message.

"She says that she's glad to provide entertainment." I growled and sent another message. "Oh, and that her name is Raven. Not _Her _or_ She _"

Emmett, the weightlifter vamp, was clutching his sides from laughing to much and said between guffaws of laughter, "You really got to introduce me to her."

I stood up and walked to the bin, dumping my apple and water and walked out of the cafeteria passing the Cullens table and flashed them a smirk.

I stopped outside and set the bell off. Smiling at all the people panicking for having not finished their lunch, I headed to biology.

The biology teacher, Mr. Banner made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself to the class. Rolling my eyes at him behind his back, making the class titter, I stood at the front and said, "I'm Raven, I transferred here from another school more exciting than here. I enjoy running, taking photos

and listening to music. Happy?" I turned to Mr. Banner who was scowling.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Raven."

"Full name."

"Just Raven."

"What are your parents full names."

"I don't have any parents. I live alone." I sighed examining my nails, slightly embarrassed this conversation was taking place in front of the class.

"Well, what is the name on your birth certificate?"

"I can't remember." I said quietly.

"Stop messing with me, tell me your name!"

"Fine, Raven Thorne. Happy?" I dropped my gaze.

"Well, Miss Thorne, wasn't that easy? Now, Ah yes, I said I would split up Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan. So Miss Swan, you can sit next to Mr. Rees. Miss Thorne you can sit next to Mr. Cullen."

I raised my head to see which member of the Cullen family I would be sitting next to. Edward, the mind reader. Joy.

Edward snapped his gaze to mine and I sighed, shutting the door of my mind, he didn't need to know what my inner monologue dribbles throughout the lesson.

About halfway through the lesson, Edward leaned towards me, and I caught a whiff of his scent. It was simply stunning, I nearly fell backwards off my chair.

"I'm not ginger, it's bronze." He whispered.

I smiled at him and replied, "Is that what it said on the hair dye packet?" Edward growled and I just smiled bigger.

"It's natural, actually. And you can't say much, yours is dyed."

"Watch my eyebrows." I suggested. I noted the confusion on his brow as he looked at my eyebrows that were black. His expression changed to amazement as I turned my eyebrows the same shade as his hair, then blonde and back to the plain black. "Naturally dyed. Super powers are so handy at times." I murmured, far too low for human ears to catch.

Edward looked at me, an amused grin on his face. I sent a smug smile back.

From the back of the classroom, Bella growled. Still smiling, I said, "Don't worry, he's all yours. I don't date gingers."

"Bronze." Both Edward and Bella muttered in unison. My grin got broader, and I was sure that I looked like the Cheshire cat.

A few minutes later Edward passed me a note.

_What are you?_

I snorted but covered it up with a cough.

_How kindergarten._

I replied.

_What powers do you have then? _

What to answer, the truth or the acceptable answer.

_I already shown you._

The acceptable answer nice and straight forwards.

_You're more than that, what's you power?_

Smiling, I closed my eyes and focused on the fire alarm.

_Brrrrrriiiinnnnggggg_

Went the fire alarm.

Following emergency procedure, we gathered our bags and walked in a straight line out of the class and onto the football field, where we were all counted.

I sat on the grass and twirled a piece of grass between my fingers, deep in thought.

"So what else can you do?" Edward. He was stood behind me gazing at me curiously, his fantastic could-only-be-natural scent washing over me again.

I raised an eyebrow. Giving the thought of growing a daisy to the grass, I lent them the energy needed and sure enough, a daisy took shoot and started. The energy I lent the plant would be enough to grow a batch of daisies, so the one grew before our eyes in a matter of seconds. It was small and weak though.

"Not bad for autumn." I mused, wondering how much more energy it would take to grow a better one in this time of year. I felt the warm, trickling sensation of the energy I lent being passed back to me and I reached out and broke the daisy's stem holding it up to Edward.

"Here you go, give it to your girlfriend."

Edward took it and marvelled at the daisy that had not been there a minute ago. The energy supply stopped and I felt a panging loss that I always do when I stop drawing energy.

I don't eat. I consume energy. Just like humans do food and vampires blood I leech off others energy. Usually, I take it from the creatures around me, never enough to kill, just enough to satisfy me and let them go on with whatever it was they were doing.

"Amazing," Edward breathed, "And she's my wife not my girlfriend."

"Aren't you too young to be married, only sixteen years of age?"

Edward scowled at me and I closed my eyes and went back to twirling the grass between my fingers.

Our principal, a stout man by the name of Principal Thomas, declared the school was safe and that if anyone was caught messing with the fire alarms would be seriously punished. Right. I got up and followed Mr. Banner to the classroom.

The rest of Biology passed slowly, I felt myself slowly falling into a daze. The bell shook me up and I headed for Gym. I went to find the coach, Coach Clapp and gave him my slip. He handed me a pair of shorts and a Forks High t-shirt.

"Umm, sir, could I have something a little _longer._" I put emphasis on longer, hoping he would take the hint. He didn't.

"Coach Clapp. I have scars that would cause a scandal if anyone saw them. Could I please have a pair of sweats and a long t-shirt."

My pleading paid off and he handed me the clothes I requested.

As I headed to get changed, two voices caught my attention.

"…she got into really big trouble in her old school. Like killed someone sort of trouble." Crap. If that got out I would be in huge trouble.

"Nah, I heard she was found with a kid, both covered in blood and the kid got sent to hospital but pronounced dead there." That's better. Not quite so an "I have to move" rumour but still _so_ close to the truth.

Feeling happier I walked into the female changing rooms. All around me were preppy, happy and popular girls tittering and all excited. Groaning, I headed for somewhere more private when an arm stopped me.

"Not so fast emo girl." A fake tanned girl with ridiculous extensions and false nails said.

"I'm not emo actually. People these days are so stereotypical, I'm wearing black so I'm automatically emo. What about Goths eh? Haven't thought about

them, I could be Goth, which I'm not, but because I'm wearing skinny jeans and a black hoodie, people have to talk. Haven't you thought that maybe I just want to keep people away, or that I like the colour black? Eh?" Annoyed, I pushed past the slightly shocked girl I just word vomited at.

I set down my book bag and began to get changed when, "Raven?" It was Alice. I pulled on my tee and turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but, your back it's well…" she broke off.

"Scarred. I know." My voice was quiet but ice cold and razor sharp.

I walked off into the gym without saying anything else. I felt bad toward Alice, but being cold to people teaches them that that specific topic you don't like talking about.

As I stepped into the gym, all chatter ceased to exist and I felt every person in the gyms' gaze on me. Ignoring them all, I went and sat in the bleachers.

Not two minutes after my arrival did Coach Clapp announce, "Ok, because of stupidity yesterday, I will keep my promise, start running. Oh and class this is Raven." He pointed towards me.

I scowled at Coach Clapp and joined the other students running laps around the gym.

Most people were running in pairs or groups, chattering and I scolded myself for not remembering my ipod.

I heard the patter of feet next to me and I turned my head to see Alice running, well jogging, we all were, next to me.

"You looked lonely." She commented in answer to my unasked question. "Do you mind if we drop by after school?"

To anyone listening in, it would seem like Alice was asking me if she could come over, but to me she was asking if her coven of vampires could come and poke around my private life. "Sure." I sarcasm laced my tone. Alice sighed and we fell into a silent rhythm of feet.

_Patter_, _patter_,

_Patter_, _patter_,

_Patter_, _patter_,

I noticed as I ran that Alice had the same mind-blowing scent as Edward, only hers' seemed toned down. True to my wondering, my gift kicked in and I was rewarded with a memory.

"_With some vampires, they take a vegetarian approach to this life. They are easily recognised by the golden tone in their eyes and to you they would smell absolutely fantastic, of course the females would smell more _appealing _to you than_ _males, but they carry the same scent."_

"Raven, are you okay? You zoned out like," Alice lower her voice, "I do."

"I'm not a seer, not like you. I was remembering something." I smiled a genuine smile, giving a small snicker at Alice's shocked expression. "I told your family before, I know a lot." Leaving Alice to ponder what I just said, I put in a burst of speed and broke away from the patter, patter rhythm we had going on.

The rest of gym crawled by like it was pulling a elephant. When the bell finally rang I ran to my car to be greeted by the blonde vamp and the weightlifter. They were stood next to a red convertible, parked next to the Volvo, I parked next to earlier.

_Figures, if they have to house at least 7 vamps, they're gonna need money, plus they have a seer and a mind reader. They're _bound_ to have money. _

My smart-alec thoughts reminded me.

* * *

I turned to climb into the mini and the blonde vampire turned to look at me, her eyes blazing.

"I don't know who you are, or what you are or how you know what we are, but keep away from our family, we're trying to fit in, and if you go blabbing to every human you see there _will_ be trouble." He voice was low and menacing.

I leaned over the Volvo and whispered in the same tone, "What if _I_ just want to fit in, and if _you_ go blabbing to every human you see there _will_ be trouble."

With that I opened the door of my Mini, leapt in, slammed the door and drove off laughing at the vamps' expressions.

I drove home faster than it took me to get to school this morning. Maybe it was something to do with the anger and frustration building up inside me. I needed to release it all, and quick.

As soon as pulled up into the driveway, I turned off the engine, and raced up to the house. This was the plus of living in the middle of nowhere, the was no one to see you. I could run as fast as I wanted.

I went into my bedroom and opened the wardrobe. I moved to the window and thought about the view, what kind of model would look good with the mountainous background, bare trees and piles of leaves.

I decided on my age, or rather, the age I was supposed to be, sixteen. A round heart shaped face, with long, blonde ringlets. Closing my eyes I focused on that metal image and turned to the mirror hanging on the wall. I looked right how I wanted to look.

Turning back to the wardrobe, I pulled out a soft brown tee with white embroidery on the front and a tight pair of blue, bootcut jeans. I pulled on a pair of soft brown suede boots and some simple makeup. Deciding I looked good enough for the photo, I grabbed my camera and went outside.

There was a slight wind that blew my curls up into my face. I moved around the clearing, trying to find the perfect angle for my shots.

On the opposite side to my cabin there was a small cluster of trees, bare except for a few leaves. The missing leaves were in piles on the ground under the trees and the mountains were visible through the bare branches.

I set up my camera on the stand in the right position and hit the delay button. I moved into position. Under the tree and waited until the first flash went off, then I moved and waited for the second flash.

Taking pictures, or modelling in said pictures was my favourite pastime, and trust me, I know a lot about pastimes. It also relieved me of any anger or frustration. A sort of anger management exercise.

I took around twenty pictures of me before taking the camera off the stand and walking at a human pace through the trees, snapping shots as I went until I heard a very distinctive voice calling, "Raven!"

It didn't take a genius to realise that Alice Cullen kept her promises, and from the smell of it, she brought her whole family to come and play.

Joy.

* * *

**Leave me review if you want (Or I'll eat you, no pressure :D). I've written the third chapter and am starting the fourth one now.**

**So, Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed one thing, I'm sorry. Raven is a junior not a sophomore. Bella, Alice and Edward are also juniors. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are seniors. Edward met Bella when she moved to Forks halfway through her freshman year. The Cullens took a year away from Forks while Bella was changed. They are now back again.**

**Come on guys. I've 11 reviews (Cheers to all my reviewers) but a lot more on alert. **

**Cheers to all those who put this as a Favorite story and me as Favourite Author. It makes me squeal with happiness. **

**I Don't own the songs mentioned. But they are all uber fab. I suggest you check them out.**

**I give you, Chapter 3**

* * *

_Last time _

_I heard a very distinctive voice calling, "Raven!"_

_It didn't take a genius to realise that Alice Cullen kept her promises, and from the smell of it, She brought her whole family along to play._

_Joy._

The vamps arrived in the clearing not two seconds after Alice called my name, they must have ran.

I ignored the pounding of the earth as they ran over to where I was stood and continued to snap photos of trees and the mountains. They must have realised that I didn't look like Raven, as their inhuman speed dropped to a slow walk. Smiling I turned to greet them.

"Excuse me, do you know a Raven Thorne? We were told she lives over in that cabin but she's not around." Edward Cullen, my bio partner, asked me his eyes smouldering and a small heart melting smile on his face. I would have worked, had Bella Swan not been hanging off his arm giving me the evils.

"You really don't pay attention in biology do you?" I asked him, shock registered over all their faces, along with my body-changing abilities I can change my voice, but I never do, it takes a lot of energy to change, like my eyes.

"Raven?" Alice asked.

"Yep don't be fooled by the face, it's still jolly ole me."

"Why don't I introduce myself, I'm Carlisle Cullen, the father figure in this family. This is my wife Esme." The beautiful blonde vampire gestured to a caramel haired woman with dimples in each cheek and a welcoming smile. "And you know my children," I gave a small snort, "Well, a loose term but I am their father. Can I ask who you are?"

I knew this was coming and feeling the familiar sensation of someone scratching at my mind door, I slammed it shut and glared at Edward.

"Don't you know it's rude to intrude someone's private thoughts?" I scolded him, my inner thoughts smiling with glee as I did so.

_You stand up to him girl_

_Shut it, _I warned.

"I'm Raven," I told simply. "And if you don't mind, can I change back?" Without waiting for an answer, I closed my eyes and drew up an image of myself.

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked. They shook their head no. Annoyed, I ran over to my cabin. Checking in the mirror that my change had worked, I waved them over. They came over quickly, showing off the vampire speed. I crossed into my bedroom and picked up the skinny jeans I was wearing earlier changing into them and a fresh blue tee-shirt. I walked out of the room to get answers about why they were here.

"Right Raven, do you mind answering a few questions? How do you know what we are?" Carlisle asked sitting on the sofa next to Esme and Edward who had Bella sitting on his lap. Emmett and Rosalie were sat at the dining table while Alice and Jasper were sat on the chair in the corner, my reading chair. Leaving me no where to sit just to stand and take all the questions.

"I knew what vamps were before I met you, which was this morning. The first vamp I ever met was clearly a newborn, bright blood red eyes, totally out of control, the whole package. He attacked me and I well… y'know, _disposed _of him." I was slightly concerned with talk of killing vampires in front of a family of the damn creatures. "Since then I've run into them left right and centre but you're the first 'vegetarian' vampires I've ever come across."

"How did you know that newborn you came across was a newborn vampire? And how did you know what we are. Vegetarians, I mean." Carlisle, you're nice and all but if you don't stop asking the right questions, I'll…

_You'll what? Kill him?_

Stupid mocking inner thoughts.

"My memories told me." Great, that confused them even more, well done Raven. "How are you a doctor, can I ask? You know, vampire, blood. Not a great combination."

Carlisle gave me a wry smile, "Over three hundred years of practising, I've become all but immune to human blood. Its Edward I would admire though." That sparked my interest, I turned my head in Edwards direction and inclined my head for him to continue.

"It was here actually, in Forks Bella lived as a human. I got fascinated with her and slowly started falling for her, but her blood was so potent to me, she was my singer. Her blood sang for me." Edward finished his little speech with a make out session with Bella.

"Eww, a vampire stalker, I bet that's not pleasant." I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

Emmett slammed a hand down on the dining table resulting in a loud _crack. _"Opps. But that girl is funny." He gave me a lopsided grin.

I smiled at him. "Did you come here to ruin my place or ask questions?"

"Why didn't I see you coming? You do have a future, I saw me getting a new partner in photography and us coming here, but not you, it's a blank space." Alice furrowed her brow concentrating, or trying to work it out, I don't know.

"Jasper, why don't try your thing on her?" Rosalie asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "What can Jasper do?" For some reason, I had a sudden urge to jump around all happy and excited. I shook it off and said, "Well what can he do?"

"I feel and manipulate others emotions, you should be practically exploding from happiness right now." Jasper explained looking astonished.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I mumbled.

An awkward silence settled on the room, until Emmett broke it by saying, "What do you yunno, cause your eyes are like yunno."

Everyone else in the room turned to look at Emmett with a confused expression while I just sighed at said, "You mean, What do I eat because my eyes are red?"

Emmett nodded.

"I don't eat. I use energy. I have my energy supply and that's how I can change my body or put the thought to do something into something, like a plant for example. I can also feel the energy of others around me, like if a human is about to collapse, their energy levels drop. I can tell that Carlisle hasn't hunted for a while and has about two days before he finally loses it. Jasper and Alice went hunting around three days ago, Bella, Emmett and Edward went yesterday and Rosalie and Esme went before you came here."

"That's true," Edward said slowly, "Do you suppose that you could open your mind and show me your energy?"

I thought about it, "Fine, Esme? Do you mind if I take some of your energy? It won't hurt because you've just fed you'll barley feel it but if I take energy from Carlisle it would effect him dramatically."

I closed my eyes and sought out my energy. I opened my mind and felt Edward intrude.

_Don't look at anything other than what I show you. _I warned.

I found my energy, it was like a glowing ball, at the moment, it was a fair size. I reached outside of my mind and found the energy sources of the vampires. Being vamps, they had a pretty big ball, humans' were tiny in comparison. I reached my minds' hand out and pulled a stream of energy from Esme into me. My ball immediately got bigger. I couldn't hear Edward any more so he must have left.

Closing my mind once more I opened my eyes and found them all wearing amused expressions.

"It tickles," Esme explained.

"That's pretty impressive." Edward added and he proceeded to explain what he saw and what had happened.

I sighed. I switched on my ipod and turned it onto random. 'I'm still breathing' by Katy Perry came on. I found it slightly amusing considering that vamps don't actually breathe and closed my eyes and tapped my foot in time with the rhythm.

I opened one eye when Edward cleared his throat. "Yes? Do you have any preferences? Or is it something else?"

"What is this song?" He asked. Alice and Rosalie gasped and both started lecturing him on "Real music" not the stuff he listens to.

"I can change it if you want." I said calmly. 'How you remind me' by Nickelback came blasting through my speakers.

"Do you _just_ have take-the-mickey-out-of-vampires music on your ipod?" Emmett asked in between guffaws of laughter.

"Pretty much." I answered changing the song to 'Every little thing she does is magic' by The Police.

"Children, stop messing around. Now Carlisle and I have decided that we want you, Raven, to come and _help_ us with a little research. Carlisle wants to do some researching on what you could be." Esme stopped the ipod and got all out attention.

"Umm.. sorry doc but I bought this place and want to live here for the limited time I have. I also don't want to be a guinea pig for you guys, sorry." I met them _today. _I don't know anything about them. Nothing.

Edward relayed my latest thought and I shot him a glare before putting up my mental barrier once again, making a mental note to practise keeping it up at all times. It would be handy.

"That's fine, it wouldn't be too much trouble to ask if we could check your stats, speeds, strength that sort of thing?" Carlisle asked, smouldering his eyes and putting a heart melting smile on his face.

"Fine, sure but promise me that you won't use that 'dazzle me until I melt' face anytime soon. I can't be accounted for my actions if you use it. Plus, don't run your hands through your hair, please. The smell, it's driving me nuts!" I opened the door and leapt outside, "lets go then! Get it over and done with and all that jazz."

Tapping my foot in annoyance they piled out of the cabin, and I marvelled at how the small cabin could hold so many people.

* * *

The 'testing' consisted of me racing against Edward, fighting Jasper and beating Emmett in a weight or boulder lifting competition.

Getting bored with it I ran over to where all the female vampires were sitting. I sat cross legged in the grass and started growing a few buttercup just for the hell of it.

"You looked really pretty with blonde hair." I opened my eyes to see Rosalie scrunching up her eyes, clearly _scrutinising my appearance. _

_"I am naturally blonde, or rather, my first appearance had blonde hair. I looked like this, minus the hair and a little bit older. Bigger differences I make takes more energy so it's less work to stay as similar as I can." I explained._

_"So why do you have the black hair and black clothing if you're not emo?" Alice asked, I gathered that she was really into fashion and the likes. _

_"I want to keep people away, or keep them at a distance. If I get too friendly then they notice that my hair doesn't grow, or I don't get fatter of thinner. Little things like that. Wearing black does that quite nicely. It tends to scare them off." I picked the buttercup that I grew and leant over and tucked it behind Alices' ear. _

_Jasper came up behind Alice and picked her up, setting her on his lap. A beam of sunshine illuminated the little meadow and all the couples got together, basking in the sunshine, their skin shining in the sun. I shifted, uncomfortable with all the PDA going on around me. _

_"Why did you come here? I heard a rumour at school but it sounded a little far fetched." Jasper asked, leaning towards me, resting his head on Alice's shoulder, sending a waft of the stun-you-where-you're-standing scent in my direction. _

_"Which rumours did you hear?" I asked. "The one about me killing someone or me being found with a kid both of us covered in blood and the sent for an ambulance and the kid was pronounced dead in hospital?"_

_"Both." We had everyone's attention now._

_"Firstly, that wasn't a kid. That was a vamp. He was acting as a school kid and he was taking others and killing them. I stepped in, killed him covered us both in blood, from a kid he was drinking from at the time, and got us sent to hospital. I then stole back and found the kid, who was halfway through the transformation and dropped him off with to live with a friend. Or rather, someone who would take care of him" _

All of them seemed pretty shocked, "You killed him, without a fire? How?" only Carlisle would ignore the whole me-being-transferred-for-a-supposed-murder fiasco.

"I can't tell you." I whispered hoarsely, I dropped my gazed, "He forbade it."

"Was that where you got your scars from?" Alice asked sounding curious. I looked up, the sun had gone in and they were sat in a semi-circle around me.

"No, don't be silly, that was an easy kill. I've had worse. You really want to see my scars? Remind me another day. Lets just say, I use a lot of energy each day to keep them hidden. If I had a lot of scars, along with the black clothing I get looked at and them labelled as 'emo' I like to stay unnoticed thanks."

"Can you show them the ones on your back then? They're horrific!" Alice exclaimed.

"Way to make me feel better about myself Alice." I murmured while turning around and removing the shirt I was wearing. The horrified gasps filled the air and I counted to ten before putting my shirt on.

"I've fought vamps." I said by way of explaining. "Why don't you leave me alone for a while, I have some thinking to do. Go hunt or whatever it is vamps do in their free time."

"Sure, just you do realise that you beat Edward, our fastest runner at running, beat Jasper at fighting and Emmett at weight lifting." Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

_I'm not _that_ mentally unstable, I know when I've won or not._

My mental voice brought the image of a stropy teenager to mind.

"Sure I do." I answered in a short clipped tone. "I. Fight. Vamps. End of. Now please leave. Go on, shoo!" I stood up and made a shoo-ing motion.

Alice rose gracefully and danced over to where I was stood. Kissing my cheek, she grabbed Jasper and tugged his away calling over her shoulder, "I'd go, if you stayed… lets just say it didn't look pleasant."

Carlisle and Esme stood followed by Emmett and Rosalie, Bella stood and tugged Edward up to his feet. "Bye bye ginge." I mumbled under my breath earning a glare from Bella. I waved as the Cullens sped out of sight.

_Finally peace and quiet. _

I _hmm_ed in agreement and suddenly the sound of motorbikes was audible and from the sound of it they were headed in this direction.

_Opps, spoke too soon._

I growled at my thoughts and reached out for my ipod. I hit the shuffle button, hoping for some loud upbeat song.

Cascada "Every time we touch" (the slow version) came through my speakers, slow and romantic. I cried out in frustration. And turned it off, with a little bit too much force, black smoke came wafting in my direction. As if the moment couldn't get any worse, the heavens opened.

Growling, unintelligent ramblings slipped through my lips and I went over to my ipod, fixing it with one touch and thought. I took a shower, spending time to let the warm water wash over me. I slipped into a trance, my version of sleeping. Letting all my thoughts wash over me, just thinking about things.

I was rudely woken by cold water blasting through my shower head. Well, hot water doesn't last forever. I reasoned, as I climbed out of the shower and walked into the bedroom, picking out the clothes I wanted to wear and changed into them.

I stood in front of my mirror and dried my hair before grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting it as short as I could without scalping myself. Then, I focused on turning the little hair I had left blonde. A natural coloured darker blonde. Not fake looking, I didn't like fake. I focused on making it grow longer, a bit thicker than my previous hair had been with layers and a natural wave. After getting a second hand mirror and checking I hadn't left any streaks like I had done previously, I picked up a large piece of plain white paper and a pencil.

I tacked the paper to my bedroom wall above my bed so I had a place to kneel and grabbed a pencil and closed my eyes, conjured the image I wanted to draw and started sketching.

A time passed, it could have been hours or minutes, I really lost track of all things when I drew.

I got off the bed and stepped back examining the drawing. It was of Alice and Jasper when Jasper had Alice on his lap and was resting his head on her shoulder. The sun had come from behind a cloud and lit them up, any skin sparkling like diamonds. In the background were the mountains I had photographed earlier and Rosalie and Emmett holding hands in the distance. It was a beautiful image.

I checked the alarm clock on the small table next to my bed. 3:14 wow, I had spent more time showering and drawing than I thought I had. Turning my gaze back to my picture, I narrowed my eyes at it. It _looked_ like it had had hours spent on it.

I felt a familiar tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach and I closed my eyes briefly, finding my energy ball practically empty. Time to eat.

I ran into town and stopped in the middle of one of the streets, casting my senses out. I found several people with a lot of energy and took a little from each of them, filling my resources and made a mental note to keep a better eye on what my energy level was.

I decided that feeding in the cafeteria at school would be a good idea, seeing as I wasn't noticed at school and most people, mainly the guys pigged out during lunch which means a lot of energy for me.

I was pulled out of my mental ramblings by the sensation of being watched. I snapped my gaze around the street, finding nothing.

Shaking my head, I gave the road a final once over before running home.

What normal person would be out at this time of night?

_Unless they're not that normal. _

Not for the first time I wished by thoughts weren't quite so close to the truth. Shuddering I walked into the cabin locking the door and I led on my bed thinking, letting those words wash over me again.

_Unless they're not that normal. _

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!**

**Yeah so, Good? Ok? Throw it back under my bed along with all my other failures? Let me know.**

**-Pyschicleech**


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I said Wednesday, but I do have an excuse.

My creative excuse: My flying elephant blew up my computer with his fire breath and I lost my files and had to write it again, and then the dog ate it so I had to do _another_ version.

The real excuse: I couldn't be bothered and I was out socialising with friends.

Needless to say I do not own a fire-breathing flying elephant, or a dog, but you can pick which ever one you like.

Anyway, without further delay.

Oh and yeah, I don't see the point in the whole Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I was I would have yelled the plotline of all the stories from the rooftop after Twilight got published. I am that rubbish at keeping secrets.

See you down the bottom.

* * *

It was my alarm that woke me from my daze. It rang, loud and annoying, scaring me half to death.

_Ha-ha, funny joke since you are dead, well not really but you know…_

Good morning to you too, I replied to the voice in my head. I'm not schizophrenic, it's just _there_.

The alarm rang again. I rolled off my bed, slamming my fist down on it turning it off and opened my wardrobe door, pulling out my signature black hoodie and a pair of light blue jeans. I grabbed a lilac shirt and threw them on, finishing the look with my blue converse.

Pulling my new-and-improved hair up into a loose ponytail I wondered idly what had actually made me change my hair back to blonde, instead of having my boring black. Well, it makes a nice change whatever.

I got a feeling like someone was watching me. I spun around and looked out of the window. Nothing there. I tasted the air. Nope nothing.

Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I picked up my book bag and the picture of Alice and Jasper and I headed out to the mini.

The drive to school was uneventful. I recalled saying that yesterday, the only difference was that yesterday I had nearly run over two people. Today my driving was a little better and there were no near misses.

As I pulled into the parking lot every head turned in my direction. Great, it'll just be as bad as yesterday.

After what felt like eternity, but was probably only two minutes, I opened the door of my mini, only to be pushed back against it with the force of something small, black and white throwing itself at me. Alice.

"…so pretty, it'll fit perfectly on the wall in our room. You didn't have to do it, but it _is_ brilliant. The others will be so jealous, you'll have to do them one as well. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, sooooo much!" It all took around ten seconds to say, I think I managed to catch all of it though.

Jasper came up towards us, laughing at the sight of me bewildered and Alice still hanging onto me thanking me like there was no tomorrow.

Silently I peeled Alice off me and handed them both the picture. "It's bigger than in my vision." Alice noted, holding it as far away from her as possible, trying to take it all in.

Smiling I waved goodbye and locked the mini, walking away to give them some privacy when I walked straight bang into someone.

They were a good head and a half taller than me. I took a step back, muttering apologies and took in his profile.

He had long sandy blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes. I heard his gasp, he probably saw my eyes and pushed past him.

What I wasn't expecting was him to grab my wrist and pull me back making me trip and land in his outstretched arms.

"Heya gorgeous, what's your name?" He sent me a flirty smile that most humans would melt for, but not me. I've been around vamps with attitudes like that, and they're a lot more convincing than he was.

Instead I played along. I leaned in closer, standing on my tiptoes, nearly cracking up at the sound of his heart racing and whispered, millimetres from his ear, "None of your business." And turned and walked away, faster this time, all though it wasn't needed, he was still in shock.

"Playing hard to get eh?" he called after me, I could hear the smugness in his voice.

Turning around I smiled slightly and called back, "You wish."

~*~

I walked into history and breathed a sigh of relief. One of my two only lessons without a Cullen in the room. I nodded to Mrs Bevan who took in my new appearance and mumbled, "Glad to see you in something more _normal_ today." I wasn't meant to hear it but I looked at her and gave her a knowing smile. She paled slightly.

I walked to the back of the classroom, towards my seat. Blondie from the car park was sat in the seat next to mine. Grimacing, I sat down and pulled out a pen and my books.

"I know I'm incredibly handsome and you can't stay away from me, but you're sat in the new girl's seat."

_Isn't he modest? No. He's a stuck up jerk._

I squared my shoulders and met his eyes. "I am the new girl, I just dyed my hair and decided, or rather others decided for me, that I need to be slightly more sociable in this school. Happy?"

"Raven, that's your name isn't it? I'm Mike, Mike Newton." Did he just puff out his chest? Is this guy for real?

"Well Mike, Mike Newton. I think I made it quite clear last time. I'm. Not. Interested."

I turned my back on him and tuned out his chattering, focusing on the lesson going on in front of me.

Like yesterday, I set the bell to go off a few minutes earlier again today; I was going up the wall with Mike, Mike Newton.

I hurried to English, giving evils at anyone who tried to speak to me. I slouched in my seat and sighed, I heard Bella arrive and sit in her seat next to me.

"Mike Newton?" she asked with a hint of a smile. I glared in response. Bella let out a tinkling laugh. "He was fascinated with me when I first came here, then I met Edward, then Mike backed off." She laughed again.

"Great, all I need is an over protective ginger vamp to keep him off." Bella didn't bother to correct me and put her head on one side.

"You changed your hair, Rose was right, blonde looks good on you. Is this your natural colour?"

Mr McGregor started the lesson and I kept an eye on where he was, making sure he wasn't in earshot of our conversation.

"Just slightly off. I don't like my natural colour, a sort of ginger blonde, and we both know how much I hate ginger." Bella went into peals of laughter again and I found myself liking her just slightly more. I'm sure I could live with her.

_Where did _that_ come from? You hate vamps! You're going soft._

I blocked my off thoughts, shutting the voice in my version of a soft padded room with no sharp objects. That should do it.

"Didn't you come to Forks as a human?" I asked carefully, trying to find out some more about her.

Bella smiled, I guess she was remembering her first days at Forks. "I moved here halfway through the freshman year. I was fifteen, nearly sixteen. Mike wouldn't leave me alone." Breathy laughter escaped her lips. "Then I met Edward. Everything just, fitted. It was love at first sight you could say." She let out a dreamy sigh and I cleared my throat. "Anyway, cut a long story short. We fell in love. I found out about them being, _different_ as I began to get fascinated with him. Now I know he was just as fascinated and all but stalked me, my blood, oh we already told you about that yesterday didn't we. When I turned seventeen he agreed to turn me and we went away and waited for my bloodlust to subside and my eyes to calm down to gold and we moved back."

"You really love him don't you?" I asked my voice almost inaudible.

"He is my everything." She answered, "Don't you have anyone? What about that boy you said you saved from your previous school, you said you dropped him off with a friend."

"They're not really friends. I've dropped a few newborns in with them before. They take care of them then let them do what they want with life. And I've never found a special someone. How can I? I will live for a long time, until I need to pass on the power, and then I die. I won't change so I can't have a human, and if I do fall for a vamp, when I have to pass on the power, it will hurt them when I die. It's pointless."

I checked my watch. The lesson had gone surprising fast. Only five more minutes until the bell would ring. That can be changed.

_Brinnnnnng!_

That's what I thought.

I gathered my things in silence and headed to Calculus.

Calculus went by quickly. I was able to outsmart the teacher, Mr Strange, and do so without sniggering at his unfortunate name.

I walked begrudgingly into photography and ignored every single word that spurted from Alice, the pixie and concentrated on Mr Ford's description of the project we were meant to be working on outside of school.

We had to take two photos, one representing light or good, the other representing bad or darkness. The bad side? We were only allowed to use ourselves with a simple back drop and we had to pick something out of the ordinary.

Yay. Note the sarcasm.

I zoned out for the rest of the lesson, concentrating on the _pitter patter_ of the rain drops on the window.

When the bell announced the end of photography I stood and walked out of the room before the teacher could dismiss the class. I strode to the cafeteria and bought an apple and a soda. I looked around the room for a place to sit. I saw Mike catch my eye and gesture for me to sit with him. I quickly saw an alibi, the Cullen table was empty. I saw Alice, probably waiting for the rest of her family to arrive, stood with lunch in hand, by the doors. I took the chance to act quickly. I walked quickly to the table and sat in the seat I sat in yesterday.

I held the apple in my hand and was vaguely aware of people moving around me. I felt someone sit in the chair next to me but ignored it.

I bit into the apple with a loud crack. I kept the apple near my mouth and drew out the little energy it had left.

I looked up from the now shrivelled apple into the eyes of Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie was staring out of the large cafeteria windows, blatantly ignoring me.

I put the dead apple on the table and smiled at them, "Hi."

Jasper was the first to recover. "What just happened with the apple? One second you're biting into it the next it's all shrivelled up."

I explained to them that there was a little energy left in the apple, and I was hungry so I decided to take it. "Anyone you want calmed down slightly? Too much energy?" I asked, itching for more energy.

They all answered at the same time, which was slightly unnerving. "Jessica Stanley." Emmett pointed to a short curly haired girl would was chatting animatedly and kept glancing over at me, I'd wager she was gossiping about me. I reached into her energy supply.

_Jesus, she's high as a kite!_

I heard a distant chuckle. Edward I'd guess. I focused on drawing the energy feeling the warmth fill me up. I stopped when she had enough to last her the rest of the day.

I broke the stream of energy immediately craving it again. I shook myself out of the craze and opened my eyes. I glanced at Jessica, she let out a large yawn.

"You really do have to go through a lot with feeding don't you." Edward asked. It was a rhetorical question.

"You vamps can well, have to kill really, else you'll create another. And it takes a lot of skill. I have to let go otherwise people will just drop dead on the floor, no signs, nothing. It would seem like their hearts just stopped suddenly." I grimaced.

"You've killed before?" Rosalie surprised me by asking.

"Accidentally," I whispered.

My tone must have hinted that I didn't want to talk about it because Emmett started talking to Jasper and Rosalie about a bike or something. Bella turned to me. "Where did you live?" She asked.

"I don't know. It was hot and dry, not America. I think it was Italy. I fled to America then. I was being chased. I didn't know by who or what. My voice," I broke off and gestured to Edward, "You heard it earlier. It made a comment about Jessica being high. My voice told me to keep running. I trust it. It kept me alive."

"Maybe it's a part of her gift." Jasper added breaking off from the now heated argument between Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice's face went blank and I realised she was having a vision. Jasper was at her side in an instant, holding her hand. Alice shook her head slightly and announced, "Thunderstorm in two days time!" They all let out whoops and cheers.

I raised an eyebrow, "Thunderstorm? Yay?"

Emmett gave me a huge grin and said, "It's the only time we can play baseball." I looked at him confused.

"And this is where she says…" Rosalie mumbled just as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Vampires like baseball?" This seemed to please them to no end, all bursting out in peals of beautiful laughter.

"That's exactly what Bella said!" Edward exclaimed

"And you replied with, 'It's the American past time' and a salute." Bella finished.

_Baseball loving, vegetarian vampires. Trust you._

Edward smirked and I realised I had left my mental barrier down.

I raised it and made a note to practise, not for the first time, I recalled.

"Our friend Ravens' little mental voice does have a fiery temper, doesn't it Raven? I think he should be named." Edward had to make a comment. I knew that 'Ravens' little mental voice' would be making a comment soon and I braced myself for the worst.

_Why _he_? Tell_ Edward, _I could be female and that he's very sexist._

I relayed 'Ravens' little mental voice's' comment making Emmett wear a very smug grin.

"I think Billy," Edward said ignoring the sexist comment.

"So what is _so_ special about baseball?" I asked, trying to get the topic of conversation off 'Billy'.

"You should come along, then you'll find out." Alice said, I saw her eyes glinting and I was fearful.

"Alice! Stop translating the Lords Prayer into Ancient Greek and tell me what you're hiding." Edward asked infuriated.

"Edward, sweetie, just calm down, you'll find out in two days, what's that in comparison to forever?" Bella put a hand on Edwards' cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I know, I just hate knowing that she knows something that I don't." Edward mumbled against Bella's lips.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel." Emmett mumbled.

~*~

It was the best day in a school I've ever had. That lunch, just staying around the Cullens, listening to their banter, learning about their histories made me feel more at home than I every really had.

But all good things have to come to an end. And lunch came to an end and me, Edward and Bella headed for the bore that is Mr Banner.

I walked into biology, ignoring all the stares I was receiving.

_Maybe dyeing your hair wasn't the best idea if you want to stay unnoticed._

I had to hand it to him, he was right.

I walked to the middle of the room where my seat next to Edward was. I sat down greeting him with a nod of my head.

Mr Banner announced that he would continue his lecture from yesterday. Great, I got another lesson of total _crap_ that I already knew.

I spent the first half of the lesson doodling on my notepad. I suddenly had a flash of inspiration.

"You got any plain A4 paper?" I hissed at Edward.

He handed me a few sheets of plain paper.

I grabbed them and got out a pencil, I started sketching trying to capture the image of Edward and Bella millimetres away from each other when I had asked about the baseball. I scribbled at the page furiously, trying to get it exactly perfect.

I was vaguely aware of Edward leaning over my shoulder to get a better look. The coolness of his body, the smell of his breath, none of it distracted me.

I was entirely focused on the final image. I didn't even hear Mr Banner call my name several times. Edward shook me out of my drawing daze. I looked up at him, fury in my eyes. Edward simply gestured to Mr Banner.

"Sorry sir, I had a slight moment." I answered ignoring the sniggers.

"Yes well, please try and concentrate from now on. Out of curiosity, what were you drawing?" Curse you Mr Banner, curse you to the fiery pits of Satan.

Sheepishly I held up the picture. This resulted in the class peering, trying to get a better look. "Well Miss Thorne, you have proved yourself as a woman of many talents. But please try to refrain from…" He was cut off by the bell signalling the end of biology.

I handed Edward the picture, "Alice and Jasper have one." I explained putting away my notebook. I pulled my bag over my shoulders and walked to gym.

I walked into the changing rooms. I saw the previously energetic Jessica Stanley yawning and I reminded myself to not take so much energy next time.

I changed into my long sleeved tee shirt while keeping my back away from everyone. I just had to change into the bottoms quickly hoping no one would see.

Of course I was hoping in vain. "Ewww! How did you get all those scars?!" Jessica Stanley called to me across the room.

Everyone turned to look at me. "I was in a fire when I was younger. I had surgery on my face, it was that badly damaged. And I use a special makeup on my arms to hide the scars." I lied expertly while answering the unasked questions.

I walked out o the changing rooms to walk directly into Mike, Mike Newton.

"Raven! Fancy seeing you here! We're doing badminton today, do you want to be my partner?" I opened my mouth to answer but Mike answered for me anyway. "That's great! Say, why do you wear a long sleeved top and sweats? The boys would _love_ to see you dressed like the rest of the girls." I glanced at the rest of the girls, most of whom were glaring at me. Probably because I was talking to _Mike Newton._ Their gym clothes looked like they should be on Victoria's Secret models.

The tops flashing a flat midriff and their shorts left little to the imagination.

"Well unlucky for them then, isn't it?" I replied sweetly, walking over to sit next to Alice, who was laughing at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her. This seemed to amuse her even more. "The picture was really sweet." She announced suddenly.

"Thanks, but Edward and Bella make a really sweet couple. It was all them, I just captured the moment." I smiled at Alice, she would make a really good friend. I decided.

_Friend? You've _definitely_ gone soft._

~*~

Badminton passed quickly. The one time I forgot to be careful and just touch the racket to the shuttlecock was the time that Alice fell and "twisted her ankle"

Thank any holy deities up there for seers.

As I was getting changed out of my gym clothes I found the slip I was meant to hand into the office yesterday in my bag. Opps.

As I was walking to the reception I heard people arguing. I only caught snippets of their argument but I managed to decipher that it was about me.

I walked slower now, trying to hear as much of the conversation as possible. Now I could tell it was a male and he was a vampire. Not one I've seen before, and from his scent, he didn't practise the 'vegetarian' option.

What was a human blood drinking vampire doing in my school arguing with the receptionist over something concerning me? He wasn't _stalking_ me, was he?

_I don't know. Why don't you go up and ask him? "Hello evil cold-blooded murderer, are you arguing with Mrs Cope over whether or not she could give you my schedule because I really wouldn't appreciate it right now thanks. Bye!" Real tactful. _

_If you have nothing decent to say, shut your gob!_ I snapped back

_First sign of madness, talking to yourself._

_So is drawing pictures of vegetarian vampires._ I mumbled back.

Drawing my breath I walked into the office with a big fake smile on my face. The conversation stopped immediately.

I waved the slip of paper at them and said, "Hi, Mrs Cope. Sorry I forgot to give this too you yesterday, have a nice day!"

I handed her the paper and skipped out of the office. Once out dropped the smile.

_Well that went well. Now he thinks you need to be locked up in a mental asylum._

I went and sat in the mini. Grabbing my phone out of my bag I used my, very useful, gift to find the phone number of Edward Cullen.

"Hello…" He answered cautiously.

"Hi, it's Raven, don't ask how I got your number, use your brain. I want to ask if I could come over. I have something you might all find interesting."

"You are so cryptic at times." He huffed. In the background I could hear Emmett wanting to know what was so important and please could he have a hint and Alice was receiving a vision as I could hear very Alice-like squeals and, "You really do have worse luck than Bella."

"Well, one hint for Emmett, I might just have got myself and vampiric stalker." And with that I hung up. I started the car and drove out of school heading for the elusive Cullen home.

* * *

The plot thickens… well. Not really but, it sounded cool. Also, this is a romance story, it just, like me, comes at awkward, inappropriate moment. :D

Review and make me smile, or you could send me a cyber inappropriate gesture and make me laugh. Take your pick.

Ps I've just read the latest update of Lilyswan story, Eternal Desire and gone mental. Shit her new update is soooo similar to chapter five, that I'm shaking. I'm totally creeped out.

Psychicleech


	5. Chapter 5

TwilightXForever- Thank you for your amazing reviews. My flying elephant _does_ get on my nerves at times. :D

Allright people, I'm just going to warn you all that next week I'm going to be away without internet connection but I _can_ take the laptop. :D I'll try and get the next update for Sunday, (Thats my birthday. :D) so byeeee.

* * *

_Last time-_

"_Well, one hint for Emmett, I might just have got myself and vampiric stalker." And with that I hung up. I started the car and drove out of school heading for the elusive Cullen home._

House! Pah, mansion was more like it. This place is enormous! I looked with envy over the land that the Cullens owned. They could move around naturally on private land and not have to worry about curious hikers.

I drove up the mile long driveway testing the speed ability of my mini. I think it failed.

The Cullens were all stood on the porch as I arrived. I guess this was their business as well as mine; vamps meant lives lost which could potentially endanger them.

I cut the engine and stepped out. I was overwhelmed by the smell of nice vampire, but there was another scent I didn't recognise, still vampire and vegetarian but I still found it intrusive. I found it quite strange how after only two days with the Cullens their scent had become so familiar to me.

"Hey, do you have a vamp here that I don't know about, 'cause their scent is all over the place?" I asked, locking the car.

I saw a strange strawberry–blonde vampire female I hadn't seen before glaring at me from the upstairs window.

_And I thought Rosalie was unfriendly._

I saw Edward chuckle and I found myself smirking in spite of myself.

"That's Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven from Alaska. They're friends of the family." Carlisle explained to me, but I couldn't help but notice the looks of disgust, annoyance and repulsion from the "Children"

"Shall we go inside?" Esme clearly didn't like awkward silences like the one that settled over us.

I nodded and ran as fast as I could, there was no worry of anyone coming across us, into the hallway.

"Wow, this is big." I noticed the plaque of graduation caps and a giggle escaped my lips.

"It is pretty rash isn't it?" Jasper said, coming to stand next me, but whether he was talking about the size of the house or the graduation caps was lost on me.

"Well are you going to introduce me to your guest?" a beautiful voice came floating down the stairs. I turned to see the vampire who had been previously glaring at me. She had a beautiful smile on her vampire-perfect face. She had been intimidated by my arrival earlier, that much was obvious. But now she must think herself higher than me, judging from the smirk on her face.

"Oh, Tanya is it? I'm Raven." I nodded towards her and turned my back, "Can we have this discussion asap? Because I think it's pretty important for all of us." Carlisle nodded and gestured to a door. I walked through to find a large dining room complete with a huge wooden table and chairs with a crack on one of the corners. Alice danced into the room followed by Bella and Rosalie.

"Edward did it." Bella must have noted my curious glances at the crack. "We were voting over my mortality. Everyone but him thought it best to change me. He got into a bit of a hissy fit." I smiled.

_That sound like a gingers' fiery temper alright._

I made sure to close my mind to that comment.

"Right then, sit down and we can discuss this rationally." Carlisle announced walking into the room.

I moved over to an empty seat to the left of Alice and sat. Tanya went and sat opposite me, to the right of Edward, causing a slightly tense atmosphere I wondered if there was history between the two of them, Edward raised one shoulder as if to say sort of.

"Right, Tanya, this is Raven, she isn't a vampire, and we're trying to find out what she could be. Raven has a gift to change her appearance and to understand most things. Raven could you explain about this stalker you think you have?" I could see Emmett stifling a laugh and I smirked at him and explained the feeling of being watched and the vampire at school today.

"That's slightly disturbing, knowing a vampire was at the school," Edward said, sounding worried. "I think after this we should go down and check the scent while it's fresh, see if we recognise it."

His words brought the memory back to me. The anger and surprise on his face as I burst into the office, his scent as I bushed past him to give the slip to Mrs Cope.

"Demetri." Edward said it like a curse. Gasps went out around the table. Alice went into a vision, pulling Edward along with her leaving everyone waiting in anticipation.

I drummed my fingers loudly on the table. Waiting.

"So who is this Demetri? Is he dangerous?" I asked, losing patience.

The clouds in Alice's eyes disappeared. And she grabbed Jaspers hand. "Carry on," She said.

"Demetri is a tracker. Possibly the best, he is a member of the Volturi guard. If they are after you, then you are in trouble." Jasper told me.

I creased my brow, "Who are the Volturi?

"The Volturi are essentially the vampire royal family. They are made up of Aro, Caius and Marcus who are the original leaders and then their guard. The guard is made mostly of vampires with powers. Aro has tried several times to recruit Edward and Alice, with no prevail." Carlisle elaborated.

"You really don't know a lot about vampires, do you?" Tanya asked. She had been quiet throughout the 'meeting' so far.

I turned towards her, "I know enough to kill them. And don't think I'm bluffing, tell me, are there many vampires in Alaska? I was thinking of going there to sort out the _problem_ if there was." I thought I saw her visibly gulp.

_Weakling, I think everyone else have waited until you broke something until they showed signs of fear._

I quickly shut it up. Casting a glance at Edward, wondering how much he heard.

From his expression, all of it. Opps.

I changed the topic trying another tactic, "So how could this Demetri guy stand to be in a school, surrounded by live breathing humans. And how do we know it's me he's after?"

"Demetri's gift means that he can catch hold of a scent and he will stay on that scent for as long as it takes to find it. While he's in this state he barely recognises other scents, like humans for example. If he is after you then the chances are that he's after you on orders from the Volturi. And if you heard him mentioning your name, then it's most likely that it is you he's after." Carlisle elaborated. An awkward silence settled on the room.

"This sucks. Can we go out and have a kick around? Please?" Emmett whined breaking the tension in the room.

"Sure, outside, don't break anything" Esme replied. All of the Cullen children left the table, leaving me, Carlisle, Esme and Tanya.

"Raven, I'm going to do some research, see what I can find on you. You're welcome to go outside if you want." Carlisle stood and left the table quickly, causing some papers to fly onto the floor and Esme tutted bending down to pick them up.

Apparently, having a kick around meant watching Edward and Bella make goo eyes at each other and Alice and Rosalie watched Emmett and Jasper wrestle. Silently, I approached the girls and sat down next to them, the light rain felt nice on my skin.

"Mind if I join?" I asked. Alice motioned for me to sit down on the floor next to her. I crossed my legs and watched.

Edward was sat with his back to the brawl and I sat Emmett and Jasper exchange a glance. Curious, I saw them continue fighting. Bella looked over Edwards shoulder and Emmett looked her in the eye. Bella rolled her eyes but obviously did something that pleased them because they were smiling with glee. Bella stood up and walked away as Emmett and Jasper jumped Edward, pulling him into their fight.

Bella made her way over to us. She plopped down huffing. "Will they ever grow out of that one?" She asked.

Rosalie snorted and countered, "Will Emmett ever grow up?"

"What happened? I couldn't work it out." I scratched my temple.

"Bella's a shield, that's how Edward can't read her mind. She can also project shields. When you're in a shield you're connected to all the others in it, but no mental attacks can reach into it. Emmett and Jasper use it so they can Edward into fights. He used to read it in their minds but now they've got Bella." Alice explained not looking up from the floor where she was making something.

"What do they feel like?" I asked. Bella smiled and suddenly I felt alone it was all quiet in my head and I realised that "Billy" My voice was gone. I got the feeling that I get when I changed. I looked down to see my fingernails getting short and stubby, my hair grew and changed colour, now gingery-blonde and waist length. I could feel the cover I put on my scars coming off and I leapt up and ran, trying to get out of this prison. Bella smiled apologetically. I felt the prison go and my "Real" self disappeared and I changed into my Raven person once again.

"Wow, that's powerful." I mumbled, trying to stop their stares.

"I see what you mean about the scars." Rosalie said, "You are positively hideous."

"Rosalie Hale!" Esme scolded walking out of the house, Carlisle in tow, who was clutching three very large books.

"Umm, Carlisle, what do you think I should do about Demetri and you guys. Because if he's following me around, and I'm with you, won't that spark off rivalry between you and the Volturi?" I nibbled on my lower lip, thinking.

"Well, it would be best if you only came over here to do "school work" You're Alice's partner in Photography and Edward's in Biology. I don't even want to know why Edward and Bella got moved, and I know that it was not for note passing. You could come here for those sorts of assignments, and if he _is_ watching now, I think we should act like humans, because it may cause alarm if you knew. To him you are just a normal human. You have a heartbeat and blood pumps through your veins. Although we know that you can hold your breath longer than an average human _and_ it takes more than a knife to cut your skin, they don't. They think you're a regular human, who knows, maybe you smell nicer to him than you do the rest of us. So don't give anything away, that's a sure sign of not being normal." Carlisle explained.

_Well done, vegetarian friendly vampires and now creepy vampire stalkers. You really do have the luck of a dead fox. _

Edward gave a half snort-half cough and I slammed my hand down on my knee. "Right that's it. You are going to teach me how to close my Mind. Now!"

Edward and I went to a small place in the woods, away from the rest of the Cullens. "So they don't distract me." He'd said.

We were sat in a tree a small stream trickling happily along. The time passed quickly, and before I knew it the sun had hidden and risen again.

"Come over again tonight. Banner is giving us an assignment today, I read it in his mind yesterday. Well, at least it's Friday today. Two whole days away from the purgatory of high school." Edward said as we climbed down from the tree, shaking limbs that hadn't moved for twelve hours.

"I always hated weekends. I never had anyone to share them with before. I guess it will be different now, especially with the baseball tomorrow. That'll be a laugh!" I told him smiling. "I'm going now, I need to change my clothes for school. Tell all your family I said thanks." I sped off in the direction of the cabin. Trying to shake off the feeling of being watched.

There was an unfamiliar smell around the cabin. I wasn't sure what it was, but it smelt like animal.

I went inside and grabbed random clothing. A white tee, navy blue jeans and a pair of white ballet flats. I got a leather jacket out also as this was Forks and it will most likely rain.

I walked outside to find Edward in my mini and the rest of the family in his Volvo and Rosalie's BMW. I guess I left the Mini at the Cullens. Opps.

"Thanks." I opened the drivers' door and shooed Edward out of my Mini. I climbed in and zoomed off down the forest path that led to the main road and civilization. Was it me or did it go faster than usual. I tested it out by overtaking several others as I sped down the road receiving some very explicit gestures and several beeps. Life feels good.

_If running over innocent people means your life is good then you need a therapist. _

_I love you too._ I replied.

What? I was on an energy high.

~*~

I parked and yet again, every head turned in my direction. Geez, when will they get over it? I'm here to stay.

_Well the last two times you've turned up you've changed loads so everyone is probably wondering what you'll look like today._

Smartass.

"Heya, Raven! Let me walk you to History." Mike Newton. Bella was right. He didn't take a hint.

Mike swung his arm lazily around my shoulders. "So, Raven. There's a dance coming up and I was wondering because, I'm the most popular in the school and most girls would die for a chance to be with me. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me. And _Hang _afterwards. If you catch my meaning." Mike raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I turned around so I was facing Mike, put both my hands on his shoulders and stood on my tiptoes. I can't help I'm short! I leaned in closer, squeezing his shoulders tightly, so tight it would cause pain. I had my mouth so close to his ear.

"I would love too bu…" I didn't have time to finish. Mike moved his head and kissed me, bold as you please, full on on the mouth. I felt his hands roughly grab my ass and I went along with it, but all the time I was waiting.

I waited for the moment until he tried to enter his tongue in my mouth. I bit down on it. Hard. I nearly drew blood but remembered about the vamps so instead I raised my knee to collide with, well. Let's just say there will be no more Mike Newton in the gene pool.

I caught sight of Emmett and Jasper howling with laughter. Rosalie looked slightly amused but Alice looked, proud? Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen and I didn't dwell on that thought.

"Where was I before you assaulted me?" I asked Mike, who was rolling on the floor in agony. "Ah yes, I would love too but it's a shame I don't find you attractive in the least possible way. I and plus if I did have a date, which I don't because I'm _not going _I would pick someone who was charming, kind and not a total asswipe!"

Needless to say, History was a very quiet event. I don't think I heard a peep out of Mike all lesson. English was the same. Bella left me alone and I did my best to concentrate on the lecture in front of me. I barely noticed Calculus but that might be something to do with the fact the Mr Strange, Insert giggle over stupid name, was still wreathing from my outsmarting him yesterday.

Alice sat down next to me in Photography with a weary look on her face.

"You look tired. Do you want me to keep a lookout and nudge you in the ribs if Mr Ford comes over here?" I teased. Alice smiled.

"Thank you for not drawing blood with Mike this morning by the way. It wouldn't have stopped bleeding and we would have had to drag Jasper and Bella outside." She sighed.

"I thought Jasper had control?" I asked confused, while snapping a photo of Mr Ford doing what looked like picking his nose.

"He does, he just needs a little push to _slip_." I nodded in understanding.

I didn't speak the rest of the lesson. I only nodded to show my support of me coming over to the Cullens to do the project. I contemplated a few ideas for a moment until Alice screeched and said. "That one. You evil, me good. Absolutely fab. And." She closed her eyes. "He'll love it!" I smiled at Alice, her spunky seeing skills really did help at times.

I checked the clock on the wall. Five more minutes. Ignoring Mr Ford, I watched the clock until I could handle it no more.

_Brinnnnnng!_

Went the bell. I walked out of photography, heading for the cafeteria. As I entered everyone silenced and I heard someone whisper, "That's her!" I search through the crowd for the whisperer and found none other than Jessica Stanley.

I glared at everyone and went over to get my food. I didn't look at it as I picked it up. There was no need.

I sat down at the table the Cullens usually sat at and waited, taking energy from the others around me who could afford to lose some.

The Cullens still hadn't arrived at lunch and I wondered where they were. Perhaps they'd skipped this afternoon. But, for what reason, I did not know.

I stayed in the cafeteria for about five more minutes until it was obvious the Cullens weren't going to show and then went outside and sat under a tree. The clouds hadn't cleared up but there was no more rain. So it wasn't the sun that caused the Cullens to skip, so what is it?

I stayed outside for the rest of lunch, just thinking things over and practising my mental barrier. I could now raise it at a moment notice and hold it for quite a long time.

_Brinnnnnng!_

I stood up and dusted off all the grass that had stuck to me as I sat. I made my way to Biology, apologising for my lateness and making Mr Banner tut in annoyance.

Mr Banner took attendance and when he reached Edward, someone called out, explaining that he, and Bella, had gone to the dentist.

_Dentist?! He doesn't need a dentist, they're vamps. Why are they missing school? What have they seen happening?_

I ignored the ramblings going on in my head. I concentrated on Mr Banner's lecture. That was until he pulled out a kit that looked strangely familiar, only because every time a teacher pulled one out, I automatically was "Sick" and went to the nurse. It was a blood typing kit. Ah, _that's_ why the Cullens are at the 'Dentist'.

I closed my eyes and changed my appearance. Pale, as pale as the Cullens. Mr Banner was explaining how to use the kit. He was using Mike Newton as a dummy. The pad of his finger was pierced and the blood welled up. Mr Banner wiped the blood onto a pad thing on the desk that I couldn't see.

I raised my hand in the air. "Miss Thorne? Are you ok? You look pale." Mr Banner asked worried.

"I hate blood." I lied easily. "Can I go to the nurse?" I bit my lip in fake worry.

"Yes, sure just come here, let me get your blood before you go." Stupid Banner, curse you!

I walked to the front and held out my finger looking away and pretending that it was horrible.

"Oh dear. The needle broke, your skin doesn't want to pierce, let me try again." Oh, no. One broken needle is fine two would be too much of a coincidence. So I did what I am so good at. I fainted. Or rather, I fell to the floor with an, "Oh!"

I kept my eyes closed but I could hear the class starting to panic. Mr Banner was instructing someone to carry me to the nurses' office. I was being cradled to a chest, a surprisingly hard chest for a human. I desperately wanted to open my eyes and see who it was carrying me because I really couldn't recognise the scent. I moved slightly causing the person carrying me to slow down. I groaned and moved again. We were now stationary. I raised my hands to my head and moaned.

"Huh? What happened?" I opened my eyes and saw Mike Newton smiling up at me.

"Raven! You're awake! You fainted in biology, I'm taking you to the nurse." I groaned again and closed my eyes.

I took several sniffs of Mikes' scent memorising it so I would know when it's him next time he plays superman and tried to save me.

"Oh dear Honey, what happened?" The voice of the elderly nurse who couldn't see past the end of her nose woke me from my thoughts. Mike explained that I fainted and hit my head. I led on the bed while Mike hovered protectively by my head

The nurse applied a cold compress to my head to 'take down the swelling'.

"Ummm… Miss…"

"Jarman."

"Miss Jarman I have Gym next period could I go home early perhaps?" I bit my lip, hoping.

"Yes sure, but you can't drive in your condition." She reminded me. Damn.

Wait. I saw Alice waiting outside tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's ok Miss… Ummm, Miss. I have a ride." I handed her the compress back and took off out of the door.

I grabbed Alice's hand, and we ran out. I got in the car and frowned when I didn't see any of the Cullen cars in the parking lot.

"Where's…" I started but Alice cut me off by climbing in the passenger seat and saying, "I ran," by means of explanation.

"Why didn't you all tell me about the blood typing? You know that I have skin almost as strong as a vamp." Alice looked sheepish and explained that she had been focusing on Bella and Jazz, they would have snapped. "It's ok, I've gotten myself out of situations like that before without the help of a seer." I smiled at her.

"Why do you call me that?" She asked me.

"A seer? Because you are one. Why what do you call yourself?"

"Psychic."

"Ah. Did one of you lot do some work on my Mini yesterday? It seems to be going better." I asked changing the topic while turning onto the mile long drive that held the Cullen home.

"Rose did. I'll thank her for you." Alice offered. I nodded and we drive along in silence.

I parked out the front like I did yesterday. It had started to rain and I ran inside with Alice close on my heels.

I walked into the huge living room to find Bella and Jasper pouring over some books while Edward sat at a desk writing something, music I guessed. Emmett was racing Rosalie at a car game, Tanya's scent was old so I gathered she had left this morning.

Emmett paused the game and stood before coming over and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"How's your head?" He asked grinning. I hit him on the arm.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"Something recreational, something fun." I thought back to the list of 'fun things to do in Forks' I got when I first moved into Forks.

"How about Cliff diving?"

* * *

It had to be done. :D If you give me an extra long review I'll send you a sneek preview of the next chapter where a _very_ familiar character comes to play.

And how did you guys like Tanya? She might come into play later.

But for now,

ta ta.

Psychicleech


	6. Chapter 6

Guyyyyyyyys. I would say I'm sorry for the late update but I'm not. This is a short one because I was really upset. Is my story _this_ rubbish? If it is I'll delete it, just like every other stuipd story I've tried to write.

Hope you all had a happy Easter. And I promise, Baseball next chapter.

Credit where it's due *Coughabicough* Happy? Good.

* * *

_Last time_

"_So, what do we do now?" He asked._

"_Something recreational, something fun." I thought back to the list of 'fun things to do in Forks' I got when I first moved into Forks. _

"_How about Cliff diving?"_

I sat on the edge of the cliff, my legs dangling off the edge. I could see the dark waves crashing beneath me and I gulped.

Everyone had automatically told me no, that I couldn't do it. So I reminded them all that I was stronger and faster than a vampire. I won in the end. Carlisle then told me of the local shape-shifters and their treaty and how they're not allowed on the packs' land. I had to change my eye colour to keep from alerting them that I wasn't exactly human, if I should run into one of them, that is.

"High isn't it?" I jumped slightly at the voice. I tuned my head to see one of the La Push Indians sat next to me. He had on just a pair of sweats and I could practically feel the heat he was radiating, this must be one of the shape-shifters.

"Yes, but I'm still contemplating jumping." I answered once I found my voice. A sudden gust of wind blew and my hair lifted up and whipped it cross my face. I saw the guy sat next to me stiffen and I remembered that the wolves and vamps smell horrible to each other, he could probably smell them on me.

"You from Forks?" He asked casually but it sounded like he already knew the answer. I just nodded.

"You know the Cullens?" Now there was definite suspicion in his voice.

"Not really," I answered, "I mean they're really weird. I was just over theirs actually, I'm partners with Alice in photography and we have an assignment we went over hers to do it. Oh, I forgot, I'm Raven." I held out my hand.

"Jacob Black." He took my hand, his engulfed mine.

"Wow your hands are warm!" I exclaimed, wrapping his hands around mine.

Jacob gave a hearty laugh and indicated towards the sea, splashing forebodingly beneath us, "You come up here to admire the view or are you going cliff diving?"

"Well, I am the more reckless type." I said grinning.

"Are you sure you want to jump from here? There's a bit lower down where most _normal_ people jump from." Jacob said.

"Who said I'm normal?" I asked him. I stood and jumped off the top, laughing at his expression as I fell. My hair was whipping around my face adrenaline coursing through my veins. I felt indestructible.

Unfortunately, the fall came to an end as I splashed into the water. I stayed under for a moment to collect my senses and swam to the surface. I saw Jacob treading water beside me and he gave me a grin.

"Fun isn't it." I nodded and swam for the shore calling, "Race you!" Over my shoulder. I put a bit of extra effort in and we swam until it got too shallow to swim.

"You're fast," Jacob commented as we waded onto the beach.

"I was on the swim team in my previous school. Look I'd better go, it's getting late." I looked to the sky to emphasise my point. A full moon shone bright in the sky and I couldn't help it. I said, "Full moon, watch out for werewolves." And walked off. The voice in my head was chuckling with laughter and I didn't hold back my own as I ran towards Forks.

As I ran I changed my eyes back and the continuous flow of energy from my supply stopped and I let out a sigh of relief. The October wind rushed through my hair, drying it off. Small shivers escaped me as my clothes dried leaving my body freezing cold. I didn't go straight home but to the Cullens house, there was something about them that drew me to them, but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

It was Jasper who came out to meet me bearing blankets. He smiled sadly as I wrapped up in them and ran inside and lit up the giant fireplace in the living room, probably for the first time.

"Second actually." Edward commented. I jumped slightly and turned to see him leaning in the doorway. "I come bearing hot water bottles." He added throwing them at me. I giggled as they hit me and gathered them up.

"Remind me to take a towel to dry off with next time." I mumbled hugging the blankets tighter.

"Next time?" Edward questioned, one eyebrow quirking.

"Yeah, it was fun." I trailed off. Standing there, was a vampire. He was gazing at something, his eyes out of focus. They were blood red. A blood drinker.

He snapped out of his daze and crossed the room, putting his head on one side as he ran his fingers over something that wasn't there. A strand of hair fell into his eyes and I yearned to pull it away and tuck it behind his ear.

_Whoa! Where did that come from?_

I didn't know, but I did know that there was guy, a vampire, an exceedingly handsome vampire who was in the Cullens living room.

"Who are you?" He demanded looking directly at me. The paleness of his face shocked me, he seemed paler than the Cullens, if that could be possible. "What are you doing in my room? I know I'm handsome but…" He trailed off.

"Nope. You," I pointed at him, "Are in the living room of the Cullens. And no, I don't think you are that handsome, sorry." I gave him a smug grin. He ran a hand through his hair. It was an interesting colour, an ashy blonde and long, so pieces kept falling into his blood-stained eyes.

"Well, I appears that I have a vision of you in my room and you in yours, how interesting." And then without asking permission he was not two inches from my face and he swept a hand across my cheek. My cheek burned with his touch and recoiled slightly. He sprung up flashed over to the other side of the room.

"You're, _warm_." He stated, and I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Actually I'm cold. I jumped into the sea and forgot to bring a towel. My clothes dried with the speed I ran at and I got even colder, hence the blankets and the fire." I gestured to the fire in front of me. "But to you, yes I would seem warm since you're a vamp and all that." I finished.

"You mean you're not a vampi…" he got cut off with frantic shouting and I was being shaken. He seemed to fade and then he was replaced with the Cullens looking at me all worried, Carlisle was glancing down at a watch. And Alice was a way off pacing. I was laying down on my back staring at the ceiling.

"Your ceiling is very pretty." I informed them randomly.

"Raven! You're ok! We thought you had died or something." I drowned out all the noises and turned to Carlisle.

"Well, Doc, care to share why there was a blood drinker in your living room not thirty seconds ago." Carlisle's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. " I guess you didn't see him then."

"You did start talking, but we weren't sure what was going on. You started saying about the cliff diving and you were pointing at something. Your eyes looked out of focus, kind of like Alices do. Then you were silent for a long while." Carlisle elaborated.

"Well I was sat here and…" I told them whole story. "Could you get me some clothes?" I asked once I'd finished.

Alice disappeared then reappeared. "You're them same height as Bella, so these should fit." I walked out of the living room to try and find a place to change without being looked upon. On the first floor there was a small bathroom which shocked me.

_Small? Wow, so they do know the meaning of small. Hang on, they're vamps. What do they want with a bathroom?_

I don't know. I replied.

I put on the clothes which were actually a good which surprised me. I guess I was a very similar shape to Bella. We were about the same height but I was slighter than she was not by much though.

I saw a brush in one of the cabinets. I grabbed it and quickly dragged it through my hair. A thought passed through my head. It wasn't dark. How long had I been talking to that other vamp then?

I made my way downstairs. "What's the time?" I asked at a usual voice level. From somewhere in the house someone replied with, "Around eleven."

I entered the living room once again and plopped down on one of the sofas.

"So I was out for twelve hours? That's unreal, strange. It wasn't five minutes or it didn't _seem_ five minutes, I'm sure of it." I stated immediately.

"It _was_ strange; I've never seen a vampire go unconscious before. I'll have to read up on it." Carlisle murmured as he made his way upstairs.

An uncomfortable silence settled on us. Esme left quickly, something to do with a client. Rosalie was still sulking upstairs and Alice had disappeared and reappeared with a really big book which she placed on the table and Jasper was at her side in an instance. She sat on his lap and started thumbing through. Edward was teaching Bella the piano and Emmett was upstairs somewhere.

I sighed and drummed my fingers on my knee.

"Raven? Come here." Carlisle called from the third floor. I hauled myself up and climbed the stairs to the third floor. I hadn't been up here yet, and I was shocked as I reached the top of the stairs. I was stood in the central pathway in the middle of the room. To my left and right were rows upon rows of books. Bookcases reached from the floor to the ceiling. At the back of the room there was a door which I suspected was Carlisle's study.

The door was wide open and I caught sight of Carlisle sat behind a desk pouring over a book that looked as old as he was.

"Ah, Raven. Come here." I walked through the bookcases towards the back of the room. As I walked into the study I had to climb over piles of books. I grimaced.

"Sorry. These are all the books on "mythical creatures" I have. Please sit." Carlisle explained while gesturing to a chair on the other side of the desk.

"How much of your past do you remember?" he asked as soon as I sat down. I took a deep breath.

"I think it was around thirty years ago that I…changed. I can remember a school and a white house in the countryside. There were cows and horses. I had to get up early every morning to feed them. But then, I think I might have been sixteen seventeen something like that, when all I remember is excruciating pain and then I _understood_. If you get me." I stopped. Memories flashed before my eyes. A face, with blood red eyes promising me it will be ok. Staggering around, weak without energy. The _speed,_ the _strength_.

"I stowed away on a ship, there was something in the back of my mind warning me that if I stayed in that place for too long they would catch me. But I still don't know what the warning was, or who "they" were. I came to America then. I spent a few years perfecting my power. Learning to keep and hold a mask because, deep down there was still the fear of "them" and what would happen if they found me.

"I moved around from time to time occasionally running into vamps. Most of them didn't think anything of it but a few saw me as a challenge. I've fought seven vamps. I've killed six and I'm not sure what happened to the seventh. I passed out from energy exhaustion before I could kill him. Although he may have died later." I opened my eyes. I hadn't realised I'd shut them. Carlisle looked quite shocked.

"Well, you certainly have an interesting past." He said at last.

"You have no idea." I murmured.

* * *

Please review it make me feel a lot better and then I can actually sit down and write rather than type a sentance here and there.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's short. I wanted it to finish like this. You have know idea how much I love cliffhangers.

I have absolutely no idea how to play baseball, so everything in the start of this chapter came from Wikipedia. (:

My insperation for this chapter was Nickelback, Dark Horse. Amazing album. (:

* * *

"_Well, you certainly have an interesting past." He said at last. _

"_You have no idea." I murmured. _

"Could you perhaps…explain yourself to me." Carlisle asked with a frown.

"What?!" I asked him

"Not in a funny way, just like, things your body does that's the same or different than humans," He gave me a small smile.

"Well, no knives can cut through my skin. Vamps can though, and werewolves, real ones, not your pretend ones you have here. I do bleed but for some reason vamps don't like my blood. I have a heartbeat and I can go unconscious. I don't eat or sleep and we've already concluded I'm faster and stronger than you. I can cry though," I added.

We continued like that for what felt like days. Reading books, Carlisle occasionally asking me a question and then writing something down on a piece of paper. When I asked him what he was doing he mumbled, "process of elimination." Finally, Alice came bouncing into the study, breaking our concentration. She announced that it would be time for baseball in the next thirty two minutes and I needed to be fitted for an outfit.

Alice dragged me down the stairs and pulled me into her room where Rosalie, Bella and Esme were all stood with a menacing gleam in their eyes brandishing needles.

_There's something scary about vamps with needles _

I chuckled silently and stripped down to my underwear while they took measurements and created a striped baseball outfit from scratch, or rather, from material and thread. It was a proper baseball outfit, complete with cap, and fitted snugly and I'm sure it looked fine. I swept my hair up and pulled the hat on my head.

"Lets go!" I pumped my fist in the air for added enthusiasm. It would have looked great if I hadn't rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm.

The ride to the baseball field was quick and uneventful, as uneventful a jeep full of vampires can be. Emmett convinced himself that he could burp the alphabet. Vampires can't even burp. Anyway, it was slightly amusing.

When Carlisle opened the door in the back the seven of us crammed in there fell out laughing. Judging from the five minute journey here, this would be a baseball game to remember.

Esme sent everyone to start setting up while she gave the run down on the rules.

"We play just like regular baseball, only the pitch is several times bigger. Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie play on one team and Bella, Emmett and Jasper on the other. Alice pitches and I make sure they," she gave a pointed glare at the boys who responded with innocent smiles, "Don't cheat. But today you can play on Carlisle's team and I'll play on Emmett's. Alice will pitch and make sure we stick to the rules." Esme smiled at me passed me a regular baseball.

"No uber updated baseball? Won't it like, detonate?" I asked while Esme gave me a beautiful smile and laughed, a laugh that sounded like bells tinkling in the wind. A strange ache settled in my heart that I could not name. instead of questioning it, I just threw the baseball into the air and asked, "Whose batting first then?"

Alice threw the bat to Emmett, "They would lose the toss. Bella, put your shield over me so Edward can't cheat." Was the only thing she said. Above us, a full on thunderstorm raged, lightening crackled and growled trying to find a way to the ground. There was something eerie about the whole thing if you asked me. A sense of danger, a sense that I should be running.

Alice and Jasper then ran off, about five hundred yards away, and were throwing the ball so fast I couldn't see it. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, were sitting on a bare outcrop of rock, arguing intently. I looked around for Carlisle, and saw him beginning to mark out the bases.

It was all quickly set up and everyone took their places. Emmett was first batter- he was swinging the aluminium bat around so quickly I could hardly see it from the ridiculous distance I was from the home plate.

Alice threw the ball suddenly past Emmett into Carlisle's outstretched hands. "Strike one!" Alice called.

As I looked around I noted no one was wearing gloves, or helmets.

_Figures, they're vamps. They have hard heads. _

Emmett swung the bat angrily and nodded at Alice who threw the ball with a snap of her wrist. This time Emmett was prepared and the ball met the ball with an angry crack, louder than the thunder rumbling forebodingly above us.

The ball flew into the trees where Edward ran after it, picking it up just after it hit the ground. He threw it to Rosalie who was stood near third base and Emmett stopped running at third. The whole thing took around four seconds. My brain hurts.

Jasper stood up to the home plate next twirling the bat around his hands, showing off just a little bit. Alice flung the ball at him and he swung, the ball soaring over in my direction. I jumped up in the air, one arm outstretched and catch the ball neatly, ignoring the twinge in my wrist from the force behind it.

Jasper threw a mock scowl in my direction while Rosalie offered me a slight smile.

A few bats later and Alice announced it was time for our team to bat. Carlisle handed me the bat and I gave him a shaky smile and stepped up to the home plate. The first time Alice threw the ball it happened so quickly I didn't realise until it was too late.

"Strike one!" I swallowed and prepared myself for the next ball. I brought the bat back and swung it forwards in perfect time to smash the ball over the trees, out of view.

"Well done, you've lost our ball." Emmett grumbled in mock annoyance. I chuckled and suddenly the ball came flying back over. It landed neatly at my feet. Alice called everyone over and I picked up the ball in amazement.

"Either I've suddenly developed a return-lost-balls power or there is someone of equal strength to you guys out there." I noted dryly. Carlisle stood in front of us, facing the direction that the ball came from his arms outstretched in a sign of peace.

"Show yourself." He commanded, power and authority rung in his voice and I felt a little awe at the vampire stood in front of me.

_And I thought that you were soft earlier, this takes being soft to an entire new level._

But of course, I couldn't have that thought without my little sarcastic friend having something to say about it.

I thought I heard a low growl and then suddenly, all the vamps stiffened.

"What is it, tell me?" I hated being left in the dark. My question was answered by around twelve huge wolves striding purposely into the clearing. A man, human of around twenty was sitting on the wolf at the front, he was a russet brown and all the wolves had dark, nearly black eyes. I realised that these are the werewolf-cum-shapeshifter that were local to the area. The man leapt down off the back of the horse size wolf.

"Sam. What are you doing on our land?" Demanded Carlisle. The man, Sam, ignored Carlisles question and continued forwards, his gaze locked on mine. Esme, took a step towards me and put her arms around me protectively.

Sam kept walking, ignoring the hostile glares. Stopping short of the protective circle the Cullens had made around me he motioned for me to join him. I took a step forwards, only to be blocked by Edwards arm.

"It's dangerous." He warned. That did it. I glowered at him, I could feel my eyes getting darker and more menacing. I had never seen myself when I got angry, but I've been told it looks scary. As if I could kill you with a snap of my fingers, and wouldn't feel any guilt about doing so.

I pushed past and stood in front of Sam.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked. My tone blunt and to-the-point.

"Well, Jacob over there," he threw a thumb over his shoulder to the wolf who he had ridden in on. It's hackles were raised and it had an almost scared look in his eye. I looked over all of them. They all looked sort of scared, except for a jet black wolf who looked like he was resisting the urge to race over here and tear me to pieces and a grey skinny one who looked almost bored. "Told me he ran into a young girl while he was on patrol, who was sat at the top of the cliff and then proceeded to jump in, despite the fact the water is below freezing. She then beat him in a race back to shore. So we decided to try and find this girl, and find out exactly who, or what she is. But you weren't at home so we decided to come to come to find the Cullens, to warm them about this possible threat and here you are, playing _baseball_ with them." He looked me up and down, scorn in his gaze.

"Well here I am, what do you want to know?" I asked, picking at my nails absentmindedly.

"What are you?" I looked up and saw true fear reflected back at me.

"That's what I'd like to know." Came a rich voice from behind us. We all turned around in shock.

* * *

Yeah, you know the drill. I asked for reviews, you ignore me. Yadayadayada


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, Hi. Whatever.

Thanks for the reviews, those who did review. Love you all.

* * *

"_That's what I'd like to know." Came a rich voice from behind us. We all turned around in shock. _

I recognised the ashy-blonde hair from yesterday. "It's you," I faltered. "Why are you here, how can you guys see him now?" I asked the Cullens.

The vampire stood forwards. He put his head on the side, "Well, I was confused after you turned up unexpectedly in my room so I went and found out about this," he pointed to himself, "It's just an apparition, that's my magic power. I'm as solid as you and can smell all the smells that you can smell, feel all the things that you can feel, but I'm still back in my room. If I concentrate I can bring the image of whoever I want to my room, but then like earlier, it would seem like I'm at your place and you're at mine." He explained grinning, it seemed genuine, like a little boy who got _exactly_ what he wanted for Christmas.

"This is all touching and everything, but who you explain why you, a bloodsucker, just turned up and demanded what she," Sam pointed to me, "Is, when we were about to find out for ourselves." Several of the wolves growled in agreement.

Carlisle leapt between the Sam and the new vampire, "Right, before this gets out of hand lets explain. We have no idea what Raven is. She's not a threat, that's the most important thing."

"Yes but _he_ is," Sam growled.

I sighed and stepped forwards. "Right. I'm just some weird freak who can change her appearance. Happy? Now you, Fido and friends, please scarper and stop following me. You, Batty, just bugger off and leave me alone. Now I've got a splitting headache and I really want to just doze it off. Good bye." With that I turned to start walking away. I could hear Sam change back into his ridiculous horse sized wolf and lead the pack away. I could tell that the vampire apparition thingy had gone due to Emmett's fake sigh and his comment that I couldn't really hear.

"Hey wait up!" I turned my head I saw the stranger vamp running towards me.

"Will you please go away?" I asked, bored. He shook his head with a smug smile on his face. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow!" I called over to the Cullens. Under my breath I hissed, "Come with me. We need to talk."

~*~

We ran home quickly, the thunderstorm soaking our clothes and getting the strange vampire into a hissy fit, I don't think he had rain very often where he lived and he clearly thought that in coming to the rainiest place in the US he wouldn't get wet. Wrong.

I opened the door to the cabin and went inside, I sat down on the sofa in the living room. Patting the seat next to me, vampy came and sat down. I turned on the heater to dry our sopping wet clothes.

"First things first. What's your name? You have know idea how difficult it is to address you as, Strange vampire." He chuckled and replied.

"Nathaniel, Nate if you will. Although they try to make me change my name." Nate said.

I frowned, "Why do _they_, whoever _they_ are, want you to change your name? I'm Raven by the way, I don't know whether you caught it in the field."

Nate smiled, "Raven, seems a bit ironic if you ask me." I raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. "Well, In different cultures ravens can symbolism different things. Darkness for one. In the Middle Ages, it was believed that to hear Raven's caw was an omen of death. In Native American beliefs Ravens could see all and find things that are hidden, or believed to be a sign that something special, but unexpected will happen. Or that _Ravens_ symbolize the void - the mystery of that which is not yet formed. And from what little I've learnt of you, all these explanations fit you like a glove." My eyes widened at the knowledge that was presented to me. He was right, which ticked me off indefinitely.

"Actually, there was a raven outside my window when I changed into my new identity. You haven't answered my question, Why do they want you to change your name?"

I crossed the room back to the sofa and sat down.

"They say that it's a part of my past, and that my past needs to be forgotten now that I'm a vampire." He said the word like it were laced with poison.

"You're a newborn, aren't you? You still have a family. You feel guilty because, somehow, you still have a little humanity." I realised out loud.

Nate dropped his head. "It's wrong, but it's the only way to survive." He sounded so ashamed. Trying to think of something that would stop his worrying, I remembered his childish grin when he told us about his gift.

"Can I try something?" I asked. When he nodded, I closed my eyes and reached out for his energy supply. I found it as easy as if he were actually stood in the room. "That's interesting." I mused. At his confused expression I explained about how I don't eat, but consume energy from everyone around me.

"It's as if you're stood in the room, I wonder if you could get injured or even killed in this mode, it would appear strange though, for those back at your home. A vamps body, led just on the floor with no signs of what killed them."

Nate smiled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I grinned back, "Nobody ever does." I paused, "But, the thing is, how does your gift work? Can you pop in and say hello to Aunty Betty down the road, or what?"

Nate frowned. "We're not too sure. I think it's only people I've met I can go and visit. But I can come to you, and I've never met you. I'd remember you face anyhow." His frown turned into a cocky grin. I rose.

"That's the problem. You never asked me exactly what my power is. Sure I can control and/or understand things, but I can also change my appearance." I paced up and down the small living room. "You could have run into me at anytime. Who are "We" and "They"? you keep mentioning them but I have no idea who they are." I looked expectantly at Nate, who gave me a small smile and shrugged, causing his ashy-blonde hair to fall into his eyes. He reached a hand up and brushed it away from his face.

"Why don't you cut it?" I blurted out, I was immediately embarrassed and wished I could just disappear. Nate raised both eyebrows.

"My hair? I'm a vampire. It doesn't grow, just like my fingernails and it's really strong. You'd need a knife, and besides, I kinda like it." Nates eyes softened, which brought more emphasis to the fact he wasn't a nice vampire.

Nate suddenly froze. "I have to get back." He whispered, his eyes wide. "Goodbye, Raven" Then to my surprise placed a fist over his heart and bowed. And then he was gone.

_And you didn't even find out who _they_ are._

A cawing brought my attention outside. I poked my head out of the window in time to see a tabby cat prowling through the bushes a young raven was lying on the ground cawing in distress. I went outside, making shooing noises at the cat, and picked up the raven, it struggled a little but I shushed it and took a look at the wing that was coated in red sticky blood. Deciding it was only a scratch, I let the bird go. He flapped his wing and then pushed off my hands and flew away.

I looked at the sky, watching the raven fly away. It was Sunday, and the sky was clear of black clouds. Fluffy white clouds covered the sky, but looking at my watch, it was nine o'clock in the morning. A meow, brought me out of my mind wanderings and I saw the cat I tried to chase away. It was sat looking at me through green eyes, its head was cocked and it had a thoughtful expression on its face. I idly wondered about trying to get a hold of it, as to recognise whether it was in fact a he or she.

A sound made me jump and the cat scarper up the tree. When I calmed my racing heart I realised it was my phone. Digging it out of my pocket I read the message.

_Please don't try, several stitches and a furious temper will come your way if you do.  
__It's a girl by the way.  
__Love Alice._

_Well it's a shame she told you, it would have been funny watching you try. _I mentally flipped him the bird.

My phone went off again, causing my heart to speed up once again.

_Come down now. We need to do our photography assignment and  
__Edward needs a sample of your handwriting so he can do your  
__biology assignment and make it look like do did some effort._

_Alice_

_Oh! And bring the baseball clothes too._

I smiled. A gruff me-uf pulled my attention to the cat who had now climbed down the tree. I moved closer, slowly as to not scare her. Holding my hand forwards her pressed her nose to it and started rubbing her face against my hand, a rough chainsaw like imitation going on in the back of her throat, purring.

I used the time to quickly assess her. Her coat was a brown and black tabby, with white paws and she was missing half an ear and her tail was bent. I rose and headed back inside to change into something suitable. My phone went off a third time.

_Don't worry about clothes, I've got them. Don't worry about the cat either. _

_-A _

I opened my wardrobe door and automatically looked to the left side. I had arranged my closet in such a way that all my decent clothes that I would actually wear were on the one side, while the ridiculous things were on the right.

I pulled out a baby blue blouse and a pair of light jeans, paired with trainers. I shut the wardrobe door and pulled the hairbrush through my hair, it came to just between my shoulder blades. I made a mental note to cut it a bit shorter once the photog assignment was done.

Picking up my car keys from the table, I locked the door and opened the mini climbing in. just as I was about the shut the door, a mrrrow stopped me. The cat was sitting with an amused expression on my passenger seat.

"Fine, if you really want to come with me, to a family of vampires that eat you cousins for tea, then it's fine by me." I mumbled under my breath.

~*~

I drove to the Cullens quickly, my unexpected passenger yowling the whole time. I just spoke over her, explaining that she chose to jump in the car, I didn't force her.

_Now you're talking to cats. _The comment was wryly made and I could almost her my sub-conscious bubbling with laughter.

"Raven!" A streak of white and black flung itself at me. It took a moment to realise that it was Alice.

_Seriously, no one _ever_ give her red bull._

Suddenly Alice was fussing over the cat in the passenger seat. I took her distraction as an attempt to escape from the car. I heard a boom and a crash coming from the house. Alice tutted I turned to look at her, she was holding the cat in her hands. It was strange, she didn't seem to be trying to escape and had a contented look on her face. The cat, not Alice. "He will never learn." She then proceeded to skip up the grand stairs that led to the Cullens home.

I followed. As I entered the living room there was a broken vase, a hole in the wall and Emmett and Jasper circling each other. A light tinkering came from the piano in the corner of the room. Bella sat with her eyes closed, playing peacefully. Edward was sat next to her whispering in her ear. Rosalie was sat on the couch a bored expression on her face.

"Don't Emmett, you'll lose, like every time before." Alice chided as she swept past.

"Stupid future-seeing-pixie… hey! Is that a cat?" Emmett raced over to Alice, all traces on the nearly fight gone from his face. "Does it have a name?" He asked excitedly.

I stifled a grin. "She doesn't have a name, Emmett, she's a stray I found and she's attached herself to me." Emmett's face lit up.

"Can we call her Mouse? Please, please, please?" I grimaced.

"It works," Alice muttered under her breath.

"Mouse it is. Now, Alice where are we going to do this assignment?" I asked. Alice started on about outfits and such, which I just blanked out completely, so when I felt someone's breath on my neck I jumped in shock.

"Hey Raven," Only Edward, phew. He handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "D'you think you could write out the alphabet for me, upper and lower case. That way I can make sure I, I mean we, get full marks on our assignment." I smiled as I grabbed the pen and scrawled the alphabet out in my loopy half-hearted writing.

"Cheating Edward? That's not like you." I teased, but he just gave me a mock shocked expression and flew up the stairs and out of sight.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs, I had just enough time to say, "Emmett don't eat mouse." Before we were outside her bedroom.

Alices room had been changed dramatically. There was a white a black backdrop against two of the walls and all of the furniture had been moved out of the way. The outfits had been placed on the bed and there was a lot of makeup on the vanity.

"First of all, you need to change your hair colour. I want it the same length as it is now, with a floppy fringe (**a/n That's bangs for all you Americanise people**) It all has to be jet black, blacker than mine, but I want the fringe red." I moved to the mirror and changed my hair per Alices request. While I was doing that Alice had spiked her hair up into sweet spikes that framed her head. Alice then handed me some clothes and shooed me in the direction of the bathroom. It was a pair of torn black jeans that were to long for me and scuffed the floor and a black top with sliver and red writing over the front. I was slightly impressed, I looked scary and that was without the makeup.

I came out of the bathroom and Alice was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She was wearing a white dress that was indescribable. She really did look like the most angelic thing you had ever seen. Her cheeks were painted red in an adorable fashion and her eyelashes dark and alluring that contrasted with her deathly pale skin and made her topaz eyes glow.

I sat at the vanity while Alice straightened my hair, I didn't bother to tell her that I could make it dead straight with one thought, this way was more fun, then she painted my eyes black, with thick lines of eyeliner and added a white blush which mixed into my skin and made me as pale as a vampire. To finish the look, she painted my lips a deep red and we were all set.

We had a laugh taking the photos. Not ten minutes after I started taking Alices photos she had a vision. She demanded we look at the pictures and she pointed out the one that she saw in the vision, the one that would get us a "Special prize" from Mr Ford, although she refused to tell me what it was.

It took an hour of taking photos until Alice took the one of me that she saw in her vision. While I was taking off the makeup caked on my face and changing my hair colour back, Alice kept gushing about certain things that I just mmmed and ahhed at when it seemed appropriate. Suddenly out of nowhere I heard a growl from upstairs. Alice breathed, "Wolves," in warning to me.

We went outside, I stayed behind Alice, which was silly because I was a good 5 inches taller than her, but it made me feel safe. The leader of the wolves was stood in human form with only one of his cronies with him, he was also in human form, but too far away for me to see his face. Sam stood talking to Carlisle, he hadn't yet noticed me and he was clearly really into the conversation, making big hand gestures and such.

Alice coughed.

That got his attention. He appraised me with worried eyes and feeling slightly braver, I climbed down the steps toward Carlisle and Sam. The other wolf, who I originally couldn't see, had moved closer to Sam, and I recognised him as Jacob.

"Well, what's got you so fired up?" I asked Sam. He frowned and glanced at Carlisle who nodded. "There has been vampire hunting activity going on and since the Cullens made a promise to not bite, or drink from anyone on these lands, we were puzzling over who it could be."

"The wolves are protectors you see, they protect the land from vampires. We made a deal with their great grandfathers which we upholded." Carlisle explained.

"So you're all puzzling over who is killing people?" I asked, they nodded. "Well that's simple. Didn't you say it was Demetri I saw in the reception of school, and that he's probably after me, or something? Then most likely that's your guy." I answered nonchalantly. I turned away from Sam and Jacob but I could feel their stares boring into the back of my skull.

"Emmett?" I called, "Where's Mouse?" I climbed the steps at an inhuman pace. Emmett came down the stairs holding a furious looking Mouse.

"She hurt her paw…" He mumbled.

I glared at him, "What did you do?" I asked.

"She got all hissy and tried to scratch me but we're yunno…practically indestructible." I sighed and took the squirming Mouse off Emmett's hands. She stilled and stopped crying. I smiled and called my goodbyes to the Cullens, adding a death threat if Edward messed up the bio assignment.

~*~

I drove home quickly, as quickly as my ancient mini could go, Mouse was silent for the whole trip, which worried me slightly but I just put it down to the fact Emmett had won her out. When I pulled up into my little wooden cabin there was a faint smell in the air, it wasn't one I recognised but it had a slight wet smell. I scooped Mouse up into my arms and set her down inside the cabin. Where she limped to my unused bed and jumped up and curled up in a small ball, purring contentedly.

I grabbed a sketch pad and headed outside, it had stopped raining, and was overcast, although, it would probably rain tomorrow. I brought one of the dining chairs outside and sat on in Indian style, resting the sketch pad on my lap, I hummed as I drew the outline of Mouse curled up on my bed.

Out in the wooded area a swig snapped. My head flew up and I glanced around. I couldn't see anything, which just made me more suspicious.

"Who's there?" I called out. A skinny grey wolf padded out, dark eyes flashing. Realisation dawned on me. "You're one of the Quileute wolves aren't you. You were there yesterday, but you were different, all your packmates minus the one with dark sliver fur who looked like he wanted to tear me apart limb by limb, looked scared." The wolf just gave me a wolfy grin, and let it's tongue loll out of the side of its mouth.

The grey wolf padded closer. "What do you want." I murmured. "Food, no you can probably hunt in that form." Then it hit me. "Clothes, that's what you want!" I flew to my bedroom and grabbed a large pair of sweatpants and a really big t-shirt.

I went back outside where the wolf was sat waiting. "Here, they're probably too small, I've seen the size of you Quileutes, it looks like the whole lot of you are on steroids. Howl if the clothes are too small, Kay?" I handed the clothes to the wolf who grabbed them and took off for the cover of the woods.

It took about three minutes, until I heard the sound of life. A tall girl, much taller than me at my dismal 5'3 came out of the woods wearing the clothes I gave her. She was beautiful. There was an exotic flare about her. She had perfect copper skin, short but glistening black hair, and eyelashes that looked like feather dusters. I felt in awe of her.

"You're Raven. I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater. Well, I guess I should say thanks for the clothes, even if they are disgusting." She answered hotly.

"I've got other clothes if you want, I just expected…" I broke off when shhe interupted me.

"A guy, yeah I know what you mean, you should try living with those guys, they eat in one sitting what I do in a week!" There was some light humour in her statement that made me smile.

"Why are the rest of them guys, you're the only girl, aren't you." I asked.

Her face scrunched up and her voice had a sour tinge to it. "The werewolves, shape shifters were all originally male. I'm the only female that there has ever been. I'm weird, I'm a freak."

I held up a hand to stop her. "Then you and I are more alike than you think Leah Clearwater. We're both different to everyone around us, unique in our own little way. Special, maybe this happened to you for a reason. I don't know but you can use it for your advantage." My words had some effect on her because her eyes grew wide and determined.

"I think you're right Raven, I think you're right."

And somehow, I've got myself another friend.

* * *

Yup, review. Please, It make me happy.


	9. Chapter 9

I had one reviewer last chapter. Mermolie, I dedicate this chapter to you.

So the ones of you that have me on Alert/Fav Author/Fav Story Drop me a comment, a monosyllabic comment will make me jump up and squeal, like I did when I found out they are making Breaking Dawn into a film.

And just to let you know, Next week is a half term so I have a week off, so lots of time for writing. Unfortunatly, I'm going on holiday to a very rainy place with my family. Everyone. Like all the old folks, the seven children under ten and me the only teenager except for my 13 year old cousin. I've told them all in all seriousness, the only time they're dragging me out of the house is so I can search for Vampires. I think all the little kids have been told to stay away from me. I don't blame them

Anyway, enough from me, Here's Raven

* * *

"_I think you're right Raven, I think you're right." _

_And somehow, I've got myself another friend._

We spoke for ages, petty things like her school and the effect all the werewolves have on the new teachers that go there, to quite interesting things like the imprinting and then even more importantly the beta of the pack had a thing for Bella, and always has done.

In turn I told her about my past and about the "Real werewolves."

"Real werewolves?" She'd asked.

"Yep, the painful transformation at the full moon after being bitten, not scratched though Hollywood made that one up, silver bullets don't work either. They totally distrust anything magical other than themselves and were in half a mind about me." I'd replied Leah had just laughed.

Leah opened her jaws in a gaping yawn. "I'm sorry, I was on patrol last night and the night before that. I'm really tired. I was meant to be on patrol following you, Sam is still in two minds about whether or not to trust you or tear you apart. Of course my talking to you might get them to see you're not a threat.." She trailed off mumbling sleepily. I glanced at my watch, it was half past ten. I spent more time at the Cullens and then talking to Leah than I realised.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Sam tells you these things/ And how would they know you're not making it all up?" I was thoroughly confused. Having never come across this species before, I still didn't understand their magic ability.

"We…" She broke off emitting another sleepy yawn, "We all share a connection in wolf form, we can all see each others thoughts and memories, not pleasant when you're the only girl…" Her eyelids drooped and I picked her up off the sofa.

"You can use my bed. Don't worry about me, I don't sleep and it will be the first time it's been used so stop complaining. I shushed the complaints that were being sleepily mumbled.

While Leah slept I continued my drawing of Mouse and then started revising for the pop quiz we would have in Calculus that Alice had conveniently text me about. Hey, I agreed with the Cullens, having a psychic as a friend was great.

At around quarter to seven I shook Leah awake, which I received several death threats for.

"You want something to eat?" I asked her as she pulled on the sweat pants and a slightly smaller t-shirt than the one I had first given her.

"Sure what you got?" She answered while brushing her hair quickly.

Funnily I did have some food in the house. I kept a stock pile of apples due to the fact they contained a lot more energy than other human food, which was handy if I did something to strain my powers.

I threw Leah the apple which she caught and bit into with a resounding crack. "I'm off, school starts early on the rez see ya!" And she sped out of the door like a blur.

I shook my head, a failed attempt to clear it and grabbed my car keys off the table. I started the mini and drove off heading for Forks high.

While I was driving I saw a grey wolf hiding in the trees, smiling I beeped the horn at Leah and she let out a loud howl.

As I drove into the student parking lot I realised how early it actually was. The only cars were Edwards sliver Volvo and Rosalie's BMW. I parked the Mini and went over to the Cullens.

"Why you guys here so early?" I wanted to know. Instead of answering, Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me in the direction of the toilets. She handed me a bag I hadn't see before and told me to get changed.

I didn't question her. Truthfully, she scared the crap out of me.

The clothes she handed me consisted of a pair of skin tight blue jeans that flared out at the bottom that I loved, even if I was grumbling at Alice. The top was brown, silky and was form fitting. It all fitted perfectly.

"Not that I object, but what's the occasion?" I asked as Alice attacked my face with various items of makeup. I closed my eyes and focused on drawing a little of Alices' energy while she babbled on about how pretty I looked.

"The occasion? Two words, Mike Newton." Alice grinned sheepishly while I threw my hands up in the air.

"ALICE! Why do you need to use your make up skills for _Mike Newton_?" Disgust laced my tone. Alice's grin grew more pronounced until she was practically beaming.

"Well we've got a bet on it, and since I can't see your future, it's the first time the odds have been fair."

I didn't answer I just grumbled miserably under my breath. "Wait," I spoke up, "What about Mike Newton? Why do I have to dress up for him, and what's the bet on?" I raised an eyebrow and drew myself to my full five foot three inches, it wasn't much but it was taller than Alice. Unfortunately, this reminded her that I was still wearing my sneakers. Wordlessly she handed me a scary looking pair of black boots that had a heel that made me wince.

I let several thoughts of how to hide my sneakers in my bag and change as soon as Alice was gone, slip through my head but Alice tutted and tapped her foot impatiently. "Don't even bother." She said sternly.

"I thought you can't see my future.." I asked confused.

"You don't need to be able to, your face is painfully obvious to read." I sighed and zipped up the boots. Alice squealed happily and bounced up and down on the spot, clearly the energy I'd taken from her hadn't had much affect.

One of the buses must have arrived, because suddenly hordes of girls came into the bathroom. All heading straight for the mirror and proceeded to cover their already makeup plastered face with even more makeup. But, then again, these were teenage girls.

I grabbed Alices hand and pulled her out of the way and back out into the corridor.

From there Alice led me back outside where the rest of the Cullens were stood. Jasper gave Alice a great beaming smile and raised his hand at me. The others ignored us, too wrapped up each other. I dropped my bag on the grass and dropped cross legged next to it. Pulling out my Calculus book I got the feeling someone was watching me. I looked up, in time to see Mike Newton waving wildly at me. I looked around for support from the Cullens, but they'd disappeared. I lowered my mental barrier and screamed my thoughts out as loud as I could.

_Your going to pay Alice! _I screamed in my head. _Edward pass the message along. _

I shut my mind again, and opened my eyes, that I hadn't realised I'd shut.

"Hey Raven!" I grimaced.

"Hi Mike." Maybe if I give him cold treatment he'll leave me alone.

Or not. Mike dropped down next to me and picked up the Calculus book I'd been previously revising from. "Why you reading Calc?" He asked scratching his head.

"I heard Mr Strange talking about a pop quiz, so I thought it best if I revised." I improvised quickly.

"What period do you have Calc?" Mike asked.

"Third."

"Wow, I'm in that class, how come I've never noticed you?"

My hands itched to wring his neck. Instead I took a deep breath and answered calmly, "I don't know and, to be honest, I don't care."

But, Mike being Mike, didn't take the hint and instead replied with, "Yes, I suppose you don't really want to talk about Calc when there's the winter formal coming up."

Lucky, I was saved from answering from the person I'd least expect.

"Raven?" It was Nate.

I stood up and ran over to him. I launched myself into his arms and whispered, too low for Mikes weak human ears to hear, "Play along." And with that I placed a kiss on his lips. I heard a disgusted noise from Mike who cast me a wounded look before scurrying off somewhere.

When I saw he'd gone I tapped Nate on the shoulder. "You can let me go now," I reminded him. Nate chuckled and set me down on the ground.

"Clingy boyfriend trouble?" he asked. I shook my head and muttered, "Obsessive stalker more like."

"Well, I'm here if you need another boyfriend, or stalker, repelled." Nate let out a billow of laughter. His too-long hair fell into his eyes and he raised a hand to sweep it out of the way. I hadn't noticed how tall he was before. At least 5'11. I made a note to make myself a bit taller next time I change. Of course the badass boots helped with the height difference, but it was still annoying how he towered over me.

"What are you thinking?" Nate's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Your too tall!" I blurted out. I bit my lip in embarrassment, wishing I could just take the words back.

"Raven!" Alice called.

"You've got to go, they won't be too pleased to find you here," I warned Nate.

"Don't worry, you're the only one who can see me. I'm getting better at controlling my power. I can see, hear and smell everything you can, and you're the only one who can see me." He said all this with a nonchalant air and casually waved a hand around.

"That's all very well, but I'll look like a freak, talking to myself all day." I hissed, "Hey Alice, What's the matter?"

Alice gave my sweet innocent smile a dirty look and proceeded too make a show of sniffing the air, right next to where Nate was stood.

"It smells funny." She turned to look at me, asking for an explanation.

I gave a half shrug and said, "Mike Newton. See you in Photog. Hope you remembered the pictures."

I brushed past her, heading for history. Nate followed me stopping every so often to look at something or laugh at someone's clothing.

"I'd forgotten what it's like to walk amongst humans like this." Nate commented in my ear as we entered the history classroom.

"Can't you smell their blood?" I asked, curious.

Nate shook his head. "It makes a nice change."

Ms Bevan handed me paper as I sat down.

"No talking, no cheating. When you've finished put your paper on my desk and you can leave."

I nearly broke into song, singing my praises for Ms Bevan. I had feared an hour next to Mike Newton, but under Ms Bevans beady eye, he wouldn't dare bug me.

But of course, I was wrong. Not five minutes later Mikes hand put some slight pressure on my thigh and the he shifted and put his hand back on the desk. I frowned and looked into my lap. Sitting there was a folded piece of paper. I opened it.

Was that guy ur b/f? R u goin 2 the dance w/ him?

I frowned as I tried to understand what was written and then I turned to Nate, who had stopped messing with the things in the classroom and was reading the note over my shoulder.

"What should I say?" I asked, too low for Mike, sat next to me to hear.

"Well that depends." Was Nates smug reply.

"On…"

"Whether you want to go to the dance with him or not." Nate gave me a beaming smile and snickered.

Turned back around, facing the front of the class and wrote on the back of the note;

He's not my B/f, we're friends.

I slipped the note into Mikes hand and put my head down on my arm, trying to think of a way to answer the question on my paper.

Mike passed me the note back, I unwillingly unfolded it.

U seemed pretty cosy back there, if that's how you greet your friends I'd love to be a friend.

Nate, who was reading the note again snorted with laughter and whispered in my ear, his cool breath flowing down my neck, making me shiver, "What are you going to say to that then?"

I scrawled a quick answer on the paper causing Nate to double over with laughter.

He's gay.

Mikes eyes widened then he looked calm and handed me back the paper.

So U'll go 2 the dance w/ me?

I looked into Mikes eyes, they were sparkling with hope and I shook my head sadly. Then, I turned my back on him and concentrated on my work, or tried to, Nate whispering in my ear held a little bit of my concentration, well a lot actually.

As I reread the question, I finally grasped the gist of what it was asking and I grabbed my pen, scrawling my answer down before it flew out of my mind.

It was only when the buzzer rang that I was brought out of my writing, and I put down the last couple of sentences before pulling my things into my bag and sweeping out of the classroom, unfortunately, a good exit is something I could only wish for and I caught my foot on something, and I went tumbling to the floor my books scattering everywhere.

A few passers by made unhelpful comments and left me to pick up my things. A shadow fell across me and I looked up, into the eyes of Mike Newton. He crouched down, handing me the few books I'd missed and offered me a hand, which I took and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

"Thank you Mike, now I've got to get to English, else Mr McGregor will skin me alive." And I fled down the hall and I opened the door to the english classroom with a little too much force, making the door swing wide open and _crash_ into the wall.

Mr McGregor raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for the entrance Raven, take your seat quickly, we're watching Macbeth today." I relaxed a little, knowing a video lesson today, would most certainly mean a video lesson tomorrow and, if we're lucky, the day after that as well. I settled into my seat and watched the film.

I had read the book a few times, and having an almost perfect recall, could speak the film word for word, so it was annoying when they changed the words around slightly, but nevertheless, it was a nice quiet lesson. The bell rang and I looked around the room for Nate, but he'd disappeared, I didn't think anything of it.

I had Calculus next, and the pop quiz that I wasn't meant to know about. Mr Strange was stood at the front, handing out test papers with a look of contempt on his face. He clearly enjoyed watching his students panic as they realise that they have a test. I just gave him a smug look, and took the paper. As I sat down I noted that this was the second test I'd had today, today would be quiet day.

About halfway through the lesson, it started snowing, much to the delight of everyone in the class who immediately started planning snowball fights during lunch and after school in hushed whispers, trying not to wake Mr Strange, who had fallen asleep at his desk. But, Mr Strange, being the light sleeper that he is, woke up and started shouting at us in his scary loud voice.

Unfortunately, my power made it very easy for me to do calculus, and languages, so I finished my paper while the rest of the class were struggling through it. To occupy my mind, I began doodling on the back of my paper. When the bell went, I had drawn a very nice picture of Mike Newton squashed under a bus.

I raced to photography quickly, to try and avoid any run ins with Mike Newton. Luckily, my entrance to this class wasn't quite as dramatic as english and I scurried to my seat, next to Alice, who handed me a memory stick and pointed to a computer.

I plugged the stick into the computer, and found the pictures we'd taken yesterday. The one Alice wanted me to use was clearly labelled and I stifled a giggle and the caption on one of the pictures halfway down which read, "However much you like, Please don't use!"

I set to work editing the picture, per instructions Alice was hissing at me too quiet for the feeble human hearing. When I had finished, Alice set to work adding the two pictures together and working on the background before printing off the photo and handed it to Mr Ford for evaluating. I could have sworn that his eyes popped out of his head on seeing the pictures. Alice subtly leaned across the desk to me.

"After this lesson, you will go straight to the parking lot, get in your car and go home. Don't question me just do it." I nodded, I think by now I trusted Alice enough to skip the rest of school.

When the bell went, I hurried to the parking lot. I climbed into the mini and started up the engine. As I pulled out of the parking space all I heard was the screeching of tires on snow and then, a loud sound in my left ear.

Then it all went black.

* * *

Love to you all.  
And Cyber cokkie to all who review :D  
Dw


	10. Chapter 10

Okay. It's short. I'm sorry. But I went on holdiday and clever ole me forgot the laptop. I know, stupid.

Who's seen the New Moon trailer? I have. It's Awesome!

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, I would stalk you down and give you each a big hug if I could.

I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.

_

* * *

_

_Then it all went black. _

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The continuous beeping rang through my head. I was in a state of unconsciousness, I couldn't move but I could hear everything going on around me.

I used the beeping to pass the time.

On the seventeen hundredth beep someone came in the room, but all they did was write something on a piece of paper and then leave.

One the twenty-first hundredth beep I heard a voice I recognised, Carlisle. He was joined by Alice. They weren't speaking and made minimal movements, so I couldn't make out what they were doing.

On the seventy-second hundredth beep Alice spoke.

"5..4..3..2..1 She's wake." My eyes opened, blinking rapidly in the bright light. I turned my head, taking in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, the walls an off white colour and some half dead flowers stood in a vase in the window. The beeping was coming from a heart monitor and I was plugged into several scary looking machines.

"You're lucky you still have a heartbeat." Carlisle spoke for the first time since coming into the room.

"What happened?" My voice was hoarse.

"You were ploughed into by an idiot named Newton." Alice said, before Carlisle could answer.

"But you told me to go, and I immediately trusted you. I thought you could tell the future." I accused. Alice just shrugged.

"We all make mistakes." I scowled and Carlisle murmured something to Alice who promptly left the room.

I sat up, and fell back down straight away, my head in my hands. Blood rushing too my head. "Whoa, head rush." I muttered, while Carlisle chuckled.

"You were in a side on collision with the "idiot named Newton" as Alice delicately put it. He crashed into your side and because you weren't wearing your seat belt," at this he frowned at me, "you went flying through the window, hitting your head on the floor and knocking you out."

"Great," I mumbled.

"Which reminds me," Carlisle wiped the frown off his face and replaced it with a curious look, "I thought you couldn't sleep? How come you were knocked unconscious?

"I can't sleep, but when I get close to death, or just badly injured my mind goes into a healing coma, during which it uses up all my remaining energy to heal me. I've done it so many times now that on instinct just before I go under the last thing I do is draw as much energy as I can from my surroundings. I imagine Mr Newton was either pretty dopey or out cold when you brought him in?" Carlisle nodded. I jerked a thumb over my shoulder, " Those flowers were fresh weren't they.2 Again, Carlisle nodded, I sent a wave of fresh energy over to the half dead flowers which perked up immediately and didn't look quite so dead.

"And why, may I ask, were you leaving school at lunch, weren't skipping were you?" Carlisle asked with mock authority.

"Mike Newton was skipping too." Was my wise-ass comeback. "And I jaws just following orders." At Carlisle's confused look, I pointed glared at Alice, who danced gracefully back into the room, her dainty face portrayed a number of emotions, the most common being guilt. I pondered this for a few moments, until I realised what was going on.

"There wasn't really an emergency was there? It was an excuse." I whispered, not trusting myself to speak any louder. "A ploy, to see how far you could see me, what you could make e do. Well, it worked, I fell for it. I'll wager a guess that you had money on this, that you were planning it from the start, ever since you met me. Well, it all worked, I'll be leaving now." I raised a hand to my face and pulled out the numerous alien wires attached to me.

"It's a misunderstanding.." Alice started to say more, but that was all that was needed, that explained it all.

"A misunderstanding." I snorted as I climbed out of the hospital bed on unsteady legs. "That's one way to put it. "It's a misunderstanding" Well thanks for being so honest. I suppose being told that you never really liked me is better than you prolonging it any more. But less than a week? Did I bore you that quickly? Wow my new record. I'll have to make note of it. I must have misunderstood you and your family. I thought you were like me. Turns out I'm wrong." I opened the door and strode out. Turning my head I tossed over my shoulder, "And tell Mike Newton he owes me a new mini."

I was annoyed. Okay, I was slightly beyond annoyed. More like pissed within an inch of my life. But hey, I'll live with it. I knew the Cullens never thought of me as more than a shiny new toy, something they'd never seen before, and when they'd got bored they'd thrown me out like a broken doll.

I ran without thought. I just ran. I barley noticed as I crossed the border onto the reservation. I barley noticed the wolf sentries watching my movements with fearful glowing eyes, who were probably reporting my intruding right this second. I barley noticed the tears seeping from my eyes, running in rivets in the makeup on my face, put on by Alice that very morning.

Unfortunately I did notice all these things, and it just made it worse. My life was like a giant jigsaw puzzle, with a few pieces missing, just to add to the confusion and chaos.

Without my consent, my legs brought me to La Push beach, on to of the cliff to be exact. The very cliff I'd jumped off not three days ago. I sat down, my legs dangling off the edge, not unlike how I'd sat Friday night, which, looking back, felt like years ago, before I'd realised quite how much the Cullens were using me.

I looked down. The grey waves splashing and crashing endlessly against the rocks. A single tear dripped off the end of my nose, and I followed it with my eyes, my eyes that were, incidentally stronger than a vampires. I let out a curse. Why did everything have to remind me of _them_ I watched the tear fall until it landed in the ocean far below with a slight splash.

A fresh tear started to make it's way down my face, but before it could get past my cheekbone someone intercepted it. I felt a person sitting next to me. I felt arms around my shoulder and waist. I could feel the hard body next to me pull me closer until I was melted into the embrace. The reason I couldn't see who it was, was because of the bout of tears clogging up my eyes. I sobbed into a hard chest, being slowly rocked and all the while being comforted. No words were exchanged, for none were needed. We sat in a comfortable silence for what could have been hours, until finally my sobs turned to hiccups and then eventually faded.

I looked up to see Nate, with his shining red eyes, his cheeks faintly flushed from the feed he'd obviously just had. His hair was in his eyes and his head was resting on my shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I faintly noticed that he was humming, something soft and melodic, and as his hand drew lazy circles on my back in a faint way of giving reassurance it left tingles. I inhaled deeply and my senses were filled with pure Nathaniel, nothing more, nothing less. It was a warm musky smell that reminded me of grass and honeysuckle but at the same time it had a sharp twang, almost as if it were warning, about the danger that remained hidden beneath the sweetness.

"Hush, it's okay, it's okay." The faint circles on my back became harder and more soothing.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Nate moved his head so only his forehead was now resting on my shoulder. He mumbled, "Do you want me to go?" He sounded hurt.

"No!" I bit my lip, blushing at my outburst and wished I could just take the words back.

Nate chuckled. He lifted his head. Something brushed the back of my neck, something cold. I shivered.

"How did you know to come to me?" I asked after a moment silence.

"I was with you all day, I just became invisible to you and to everyone else."

"So you heard the whole argument thing between me and Alice?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

An awkward silence settled. I looked down onto the beach. There was a lone figure walking around near the shore. I could see the splashes from the rocks they were throwing into the sea and hear her laughter faintly on the wind. I wondered what we looked like from down there. One, maybe two figures, if Nate was visible to everyone else, with legs dangling off the edge on the cliff arms wrapped around each other.

I was brought back to the present by one word.

"Raven?" Well it wasn't the word that really shocked me, more of the person who spoke it.

It was Bella.

* * *

A review would be muchly appreciated, even if it's just commenting on how stupid I am to forget my Laptop.

Dw


	11. Evil Authors Note, please don't kill me

Okay. You all have permission to hate me.

I hate it too when you see an update and it's an authors note but stay with me and hear me out.

Because of an incident I don't want to speak about, I am currently in hospital with shattered bones in my left arm, a broken left wrist, crushed all the knuckles and fingers in my left hand. My right hand is pretty bashed up too and i've torn ligaments in my shoulder and twisted my ankle.

I am spending all my time knocked out, I'm pretty drugged up at the moment. When I'm not unconscious, I have some evil doctor poking me asking, "Does this hurt?" Course it does, bastard.

Because of the state of my hands, I can't write, (This is Dandy's sister typing. Hi!) or type, so an update looks pretty gloomy. This happened on Monday. I wouldn't hope for an update until at least a week next Monday.

I'm really sorry, if I had my way, I'd be dictating while my sister has to type, but the evil doctors are adamant I have to be passed out with awesome medicine that makes you feel like you're on the ceiling.

Stick with me. I love you guys.

x DandylionWishes


	12. Chapter 12

Heya, I'm alive! Well sort of, my arm is still in plater but other than that, I'm alright.

I admit I was a bit brief on my ingerys but I didn't want to worry you. I did have a lot of head damage but nothing permenant.

My advice to you? Don't fall off bridges, it hurts.

A lot of speech in this I'm afraid, but there's a _lot _that needs explaining.

* * *

_I was brought back to the present by one word._

"_Raven?" Well it was the word, more of the person who spoke it. _

_It was Bella. _

I sighed. "The one place I run to try and get away from you guys, is the one place that one of you turns up at."

Bella looked and the ground and scuffed her shoes. They looked expensive, they had Alice written all over them.

"The Cullens aren't allowed at La Push." I gave her funny look. "But I am. I am, or was, friends with a few of the wolves. Jacob doesn't mind, he won't bust me out. I came here because this is the place I would go if I wanted to get away from the Cullens. I wanted to tell you that.." She broke off and I tapped my foot in impatience. Nate put his hand on my shoulder and I relaxed somewhat. I noted faintly that whenever Nate was around, my mental commentary would shut up.

_I am still here, it's all the soppy thoughts, they make me shut up._

Or so I thought.

"…Mouse."

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"I said, 'Emmett almost ate Mouse' You really need to look after that cat." Her tone was patronising. I scowled.

Bella laughed. "What are you doing here anyway? You can't cross the border." She was addressing Nate.

Nate just smirked. "Ah, But am I here, or am I not." He winked at me and Bella gave a little surprised gasp.

"Where did he go? He can't move that fast. Not even you moved that fast." I frowned and told her that he was still standing right next to me. Bella let out another gasp. "You just…reappeared? How did you do that. _What are you_?"

Nate laughed, and stood up. He bent over and swung me up on to my feet. "I'm not really here. If you went to…my home you would see my body there. I'm an apparition, only I'm solid. If that makes any sense. I can only visit people I have met, don't ask me how I can come here, I've never met Raven and it's a bloody mystery. I can appear to everyone, or just one person, or, like this afternoon, no one. I just wandered the halls." Bella held up a hand to stop him.

"Is there a limitation to how far you can go?" She asked

"Not that I've tried but there must be one I think."

Bella scratched her chin, "Carlisle would be very interested in you," She mused, "I wonder what you were like as a human, to make you like this now.." She trailed off thoughtfully.

A minute passed in awkward silence, that I broke with the words, "So what did Mouse do to Emmett to make him almost eat her?" The sheer randomness of the sentence make Bella crack an easy grin.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

I looked her up and down and said, "You'd have a hard time trying." Bella met my competitive gaze and held it, tension filled the air, you could practically feel the sparks. Nate cleared his throat and said, "Well shouldn't we get back and look after this mouse that is causing so much trouble?"

I smiled, "She's a cat, a rather scraggly cat that I took in. You'll meet her when we get back."

Bella crossed her arms, "No he won't, he'll go back to wherever his body is, Now."

I looked her in the eye and told her that either Nate was coming, or I stayed here, she gave in, after a really long staring match.

***

Mouse greeted me with a rough purr that sounded like a rusty chainsaw, her bent tail wagging with excitement and her whiskers were twitching. I laughed and picked her up, plonking her on my bed where she kneaded the duvet for a while and curled up in a tight ball, washing her paws thoroughly.

Bella had left after seeing me home and Nate was outside testing how far away he could go in this form. I pulled out a box from one of the unused rooms in the cabin and opened in up. Inside was my book collection, I'd had a bookshelf put in, but never had the time to fill it, as I'd spent most of my time a the Cullens house. It shocked me to remember that I'd only known the Cullens for less than a week, but I shouldn't have been so careless. Humming to myself I emptied out the boxes of books and started filling up my bookshelf, putting the books in alphabetical order my the authors surname.

It worked. It kept my mind busy and not pondering the Cullens, or until my phone buzzed.

_Don't through the phone on the floor, it'll break and you'll be even more angry. _

_We need to talk, talk without you jumping to conclusions. Meet me in the baseball field in five. _

_You'll end up coming anyway, so don't bother thinking about it, you'll only get a headache. _

_Bring your vampire friend if you want, you will anyway, and don't wear the red, wear the black. _

_-Alice_

Alice. Curse her. The idea of throwing the phone onto the floor flitted through my head, but I took heed and didn't.

"Nate!" I called, He appeared by my side not seconds later and I filled him in on what Alice had told me.

"And you automatically trust her? She almost exposed you last time you trusted her like that."

I sighed. "It's hard to explain, I just feel…I can't explain it, I just know I have to go." I rummaged around in my wardrobe and pulled out a red jacket, I was halfway out the door when I reached for my phone and opened up Alice's text. _Don't wear the red, wear the black. _I sighed again and threw my red jacket onto my unused bed, reaching for the black jacket hung up on my wardrobe door.

Nate shook his head in disbelief and we took off, me leading the way to the baseball field. I faltered as we approached, I smelled all of the Cullens. Nate reached over and squeezed my hand in encouragement, "They wont be able to see me," he whispered in my ear.

I entered the field slowly, almost as slow as a regular human. The Cullens greeted me with model-worthy smiles and I offered a small one back. Alice threw herself at me immediately and began speaking at a fast pace. I smiled and nodded, pretending to understand what was going on.

Edward came forwards and touched Alice on the arm, a silent communication between them both and Alice offered me an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I'll start again." She sat down, I felt compelled to follow suit. "It was we needed a distraction." I started to say something but Alice cut me off, "Keep quiet and you'll understand. "One of the freshmen was going to slice her arm open on the back of a chair. Demetri was prowling around at the time, and he was hungry, it would be too much and he would pounce, drink from her and cause absolute chaos. I searched around for an answer and realised that Demetri was following you, so if we could get you as far away from the school as we could, then Demetri would be far away and the threat would be eliminated. I can't see your future at all, but I did see the girl alive and happy so I figured it would work. I hadn't realised that Mike Newton would be there. You were just following my orders, I'm sorry." Alice hung her head. I swallowed nervously.

"Alice, I'm sorry too, for at the hospital. Its just that I've known you for less than a week, but I felt a connection with you, a tingling feeling in my stomach, the same one that led me to flee to America when there was no threat, it just felt right. The same one that led me away from my old town and brought me here, to Forks." I smiled. And Alice smiled too, apology accepted.

Alice brought me into a massive bear hug while giggling, I felt the urge to giggle too, as silly as it sounds. We were brought out of our giggling by Carlisle who looked lost in thought.

"That feeling you say?" We turned to look at him. "I'm not sure, but it sounds like you have a sixth sense."

* * *

Sooooo, Good? Bad? Have I lost my three brain cells I had before my accident?

One final thing I wish to share with my lovelys. Who here hates people who see someone and automatically get an idea of what said person is like that is totally wrong?

I do. It happened to me in hospital. When i was brought in I was pretty banged up. And was kept unconsious for a few days. When I woke up, I barely had time to ask for a cup of really needed coffee befoe the peoson in the bed next to me announced, "Oh! You're awake. no tell me the truth kay?" And I've been asleep for three days so I'm like, whoo! Faries! Totally out of it. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" I think it took me at least ten minutes to control my laughing. And when I asked her why she though I'd tried to kill myself she told me I looked the type. What. The. Hell. After a long time of coaxing out of her what she actually meant, the thought I looked so emo and depressed and I looked like I wanted to kill myself. Now, I'm not emo, or depressed. I wear black and thats about it. I was wearing Black skinny jeans and purple top and my MCR hoodie. Now, doesn't my outfit scream "I want to die?" Pfft, not likely.

Forgive my rant, I hate people like that.

Right, now II'm going back to my hole, where I shall hide, until Friday when I shall be rather excited. Who watches Torchwood? Well me and my friend Lotty are going to Cardiff on Friday because John Barrowman, Eve Myles and Gareth David Lloyd will be doing a DvD signing. EEEP!

Till the next time, Dandy


End file.
